Never Ending
by bricann
Summary: Dead? Alive? Which will they be? The Sachiko charm, a spirit who is both alive and dead, and then being placed in the accursed school of Heavenly Host Elementary. It isn't easy for the Signers. After all, one of them may not even come out of this alive. The main question on our minds: Can they save him before my curse takes him away? Read if you want to find out. -Keeo
1. Prologue

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

 **A/N: Warnings: -A bit fast paced -Some language (nothing severe though)**

 **Hey, readers! I usually don't do Corpse Party fanfictions or crossovers because I don't always do so well with it. But I do feel comfortable with this one so that's why it's up. Be ready for some blood, especially in this prologue. There is an extra spirit in this as a fair warning because I know some people don't like that. Anyway, to the story! I hope you like it!**

Prologue

The screams of her friends. The agonizing, pain filled screams. Each one dying out one by one. First Ryou, then Tokiko, and now Yuki. But she couldn't see them. She was blindfolded. The only thing she could do was listen to their injuries and their death.

"Last one," came a demented, but girl voice. "What pretty thing should be lost first?" The final young girl began shaking despite being bound by her hands and feet. "How about those legs?"

She heard footsteps trail down the girl's body before a cold but wet hand touched her thigh. But that was when the pain for her increased unlike anything anyone should experience. A blade began cutting through her right thigh slowly and the girl screamed in pain. It felt like an eternity before she couldn't feel the leg past the cutting point anymore. But it wasn't two seconds later that the pain shot through her again but on her last leg. It took even longer with the pain before she couldn't feel anything below the cutting point of that thigh.

But even so, the girl's pain didn't stop there. Her blindfold was taken off and she saw the face of her killer. It was a seven year old girl and she knew that face… Sachiko!

"Pretty eyes," she stated.

"Please, no! NO MORE!" the girl yelled. Sachiko gave a malicious, depraved smile. That was when Sachiko aims the scissors just above her left eye. "No! Please!" But that didn't stop Sachiko as she repeatedly stabbed the eye ball. The pain was unbearable for the young girl. She just wanted to pass out and die, so she couldn't feel the pain. But no one gave her the mercy.

Sachiko began to laugh again as she finished, "Now, why don't you say 'ahhh'?"

The girl closed her mouth and frantically shook her head. That's when the sound of people running down the hallway through the door came to her ears. Sachiko frowned and stood up. She handed the scissors to Yoshikazu, the man who kidnapped us, and took place beside the injured girl again.

The girl began to cry with only one eye dripping with tears. She could tell just by feeling it, the other was nothing but a simple liquid at this point. The doors were burst open and the girl heard a man yell, "Check to see if they're still alive!"

Through her one eye, the girl saw three heavily armed men check her friends and shook their heads. One came up to the girl and he yelled, "Sir, this one's still alive!"

"Get her to a hospital!" the apparent leader ordered. "Now! Riley, what about the last girl?"

"She's alive too and unharmed," a man answered while the one beside the injured girl picked her up and ran out.

The girl was set into an ambulance which drove off while paramedics raced to stopped the bleeding. "Don't worry, kid," a woman paramedic said. "It'll be alright. Can you tell us what happened?"

"M-My friends… and I were kidnapped by Yoshikazu and Sachiko," she strained out an answer.

"You mean that seven year old girl?" the man paramedic asked.

She nodded. "We were all blindfolded and bound so we couldn't move. Then, all I could hear was the pained screams of my friends. Nothing else. And when they were dead, she came to me and cut off my legs. After that my blindfold was taken off, and I saw the true face of the killer. Sachiko," the girl answered crying again.

"Sachiko was the one who murdered your friends and nearly murdered you?" the woman asked, shock and disbelief clear in her voice.

"Y-Yes," she answered. "She smiled and laughed as she stabbed my eye. She laughed at my pain. She told me to say 'ahh' just before the police came."

The paramedics looked at each other shocked. The man then told the woman, "If we asked her about it and she really did it, Sachiko would probably lie. In fact, she'll probably place the blame on Yoshikazu. We need to get this girl help and take her testimony to the police right away." The ambulance pulled to a stop and the paramedics rushed her out for an operation.

But they didn't realize… she was already gone.


	2. Meeting a Victim

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 1: Meeting a Victim

Ten Years Later…

"New town, new place," said the girl's mom. "Are you ready for a new adventure, Keeo?"

"No," Keeo answered. "Every time we move, I just get more nightmares."

"Well, at least you have those powers of yours to protect you," her mom told her.

"You mean the ones that frighten you and everyone?" she grumbled.

"Honey, they don't frighten me. After what you experienced ten years ago, I expected that you had something different about you," her mom responded.

"I just wish I could help unpack," Keeo told her.

"I understand why you can't," her mom told her child. "So don't worry about it."

Keeo looked down at her legs. In order for her to at least _look_ normal, the hospital made her prosthetics that looked like actual legs but she couldn't use them. Keeo wore loose shorts that hung over the mark where the prosthetic and flesh met. She wore glasses now, with the left side being completely black to hide the hole of an eye that was left. The doctors couldn't cover the gaping hole which was left by Sachiko, but so it didn't get infected, they surgically went in and sealed the muscle underneath the hole.

Sachiko was never sent to prison. The judge ruled Keeo's testimony as her seeing something due to loss of blood. _'I wonder what that killer's doing right now. Probably killing more innocent kids, I bet,'_ she thought. _'She was a good liar, I'll give her that.'_

The child and mother arrived in a city called New Domino and stopped at an apartment a place called Poppo Time Shack. Keeo could've moved out by now, but she wanted to savor being with her family while it lasted.

"We're here," her mom stated. "Why don't you head inside and check out your room?"

"Alright," Keeo agreed.

She twisted her body around and grabbed her crutches. Keeo had chosen to use crutches instead of using her prosthetics much. She picked herself up and made her way into the apartment. It had hard wooden floors and was one level. _'Thank you, Mom, for picking a house with a singular level,'_ she thought. When you have to use crutches, stairs are your worst enemy.

Keeo stepped into her room. It had quite a lot of room making things easier for her since she had a lot of stuff, mainly for her prosthetics. Keeo sighed. She had refrained from having any friends since her incident with Sachiko. Keeo didn't want anymore, wanting to feel the same as Ryou, Tokiko, and Yuki who couldn't have any more friends.

' _I'm sorry, Tokiko, Ryou, Yuki,'_ Keeo thought. _'I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Like I couldn't save myself.'_

. . .

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were working on another duel runner engine for an upcoming tournament and it exploded after Jack pushed it too far. The duel tournaments were still going strong, even after Yliaster. And the newest one was supposed to be similar to the legendary Battle City.

"Jack, we told you to slow it down," Crow told him.

"No, I heard you say speed it up," Jack retorted and they began to fight when their landlord, Zora, came in.

"Cut down the noise, will ya?!" she yelled interrupting the fight.

"Sorry, Zora. We'll try to keep it down best as possible," Yusei told her.

"Alright," she agreed. "Anyways, there are some new neighbors across the street. One of which is a girl that looks like your age and has her own duel runner. Why don't you go meet them?" She glared a bit at Jack and Crow. "Before you two create a bigger mess."

"Alright, Zora," Yusei agreed.

Zora left before Yusei waved for them to go. They came up and saw a moving truck across the street with a couple men and a woman unloading the stuff.

"Where's the girl? Wouldn't she be helping?" Jack wondered.

"Let's go check it out," Yusei suggested.

They walked up and the woman looked at them. "Oh! You must be the young neighbors we were told about," she greeted. "I'm Ella Alterine. My nineteen year old daughter Keeo is inside."

"I'm Crow Hogan," he introduced.

"I'm Jack Atlas," Jack followed.

"And I'm Yusei Fudo," he finished. "We did hear you had a daughter as well."

"Well, yes," Ella responded. "She's inside. You can go try to meet her but she isn't one who likes to make friends anymore. After that incident ten years ago, I can understand why."

"What incident?" Yusei asked.

"It's… something Keeo should tell you about. It's not my place," Ella replied. "It really scarred her, and it's reasonable that it did. She doesn't talk about it with anyone but me anymore. You're welcome to go try and talk to her, but I'm not sure how much you'll be able to get out of her at the moment."

"Thanks," Yusei told her.

Ella nodded and they walked inside. They heard a girl mutter from a room, "Why couldn't have been me? They should've survived, not me." They walked up to a room and looked at a girl with long brown hair, legs that were paler than the rest of her body, and crutches. Yusei knocked at the door and she turned to them. "Who are you?" she asked.

"We're a few neighbors from across the street. Our landlord suggested we should come meet you," Crow informed.

"Mom let you in?" she asked turning back to the sky through the window.

"Yeah," Yusei answered confused. "She told us you don't like making many friends after an incident but didn't tell us much on the incident. Said you would be better to talk to about that."

"What happened anyway?" Crow asked.

"I'd rather not scar you," she replied.

"There are not a lot of things you can scar us with," Jack told her. "Your mom said your name was Keeo, right?"

"Yep," Keeo answered. She looked back a bit from over her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah," Crow answered.

Keeo walked over with her crutches to a box on her bed. Yusei noticed how she was swinging her entire body on the crutches, not just one leg. Keeo dug through it for a moment before she pulled out an old newspaper article and handed it to Yusei. "Read it," she told him.

Yusei looked at her confused but read it anyway, " _ **Serial Kidnapping Ends in Murder.**_ " They looked at her for a moment before Yusei continued, " _ **The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained with blood. On the account of missing children, investigators quickly turned to serial kidnappings. But on September 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, five children were found in the basement of Heavenly Host. Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji, Yuki Kanno, Sachiko Shinozaki, and…**_ " Yusei paused for a moment shocked.

"Who's next, Yusei?" Crow prodded.

" _ **Keeo Alterine.**_ " They looked at her shocked once that was said.

"Keep reading," Keeo ordered him.

" _ **The way of which these murders were conducted was horrifying. Ryou Yoshikawa was stabbed several times in the stomach with his inner organs pulled out and placed into a pile nearby. Tokiko Tsuji's cranial mass was cut in two. Yuki Kanno had her eye stabbed an incalculable number of times, until it was nothing but a goo-like substance. Keeo Alterine had both legs severed off at the thighs' half points and conditions indicated that it was a slow process. Her left eye was then stabbed to the point to be the same as Yuki's. Afterwards, the victims tongues were cut out but Keeo Alterine managed to escape that fate by the police arriving when they did,**_ " Yusei continued. They looked at her shocked.

"But, you have legs," Crow stated.

"These are prosthetics," Keeo told them showing them the line. "They were made to look real so they wouldn't stand out."

"And your eye?" Jack added.

Keeo took off her glasses and they gasped in shock. "I had seen the face of the real murderer. But because she was such a good liar, she managed to convince the judge it was me hallucinating because of blood loss," she stated as she put the glasses back on.

"Who was it?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not going to say," Keeo answered.

"Why?" Crow responded.

Keeo scoffed. "Too complicated to understand unless you were there. _She_ , along with Yoshikazu Yanagihori, did the kidnapping," she replied. "Yoshikazu then curled up into a corner in fear as _she_ killed my friends and nearly killed me."

"That would scar someone," Yusei responded. "But why don't you want to have any friends after that? They could be there to help you."

"Ryou, Tokiko, and Yuki were my friends, too," she answered turning back to the sky. "I want to be at equal levels with them as best as possible. They can't have friends anymore, so I won't."

"You can't stay alone forever, Keeo," Yusei told her walking beside her.

"My old friends have to, so why can't I?" she responded.

"We all need friends," Yusei replied. "It may not seem like it right now, but you do too. You can't shoulder all this alone."

"What do you expect me to do?" Keeo replied. "What are your names anyway?"

"My name's Yusei," he answered.

"I'm Crow and this is Jack," Crow introduced.

"And one thing you can do is make friends," Yusei told her.

"Make… friends?" Keeo repeated looking Yusei. He nodded. She looked back at the sky. "Like anyone would even try to be friends with me and my powers."

"What powers?" Crow asked.

"After I was released from the hospital, Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions decided to give the survivors of the incident a one of a kind deck to help us. Sachiko, she disappeared off the face of the Earth," Keeo explained. "Me? They gave me one. When I dueled a couple kids, I created real damage and everyone got terrified of me."

"Sounds like a friend of ours," Crow commented. Keeo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, psychic duelists can't be a New Domino only thing. Can it?"

"Never heard of them before. And I've moved around since the incident at Heavenly Host every year," she answered. "Are you saying you have a friend with these powers too?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "Her name's Akiza Izinski and she has similar powers to you."

Keeo shrugged and turned back to the sky. Storm clouds were rolling in. Yusei's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, Yusei," Akiza greeted. "Leo and Luna are going on a trip for a while and I wanted to try something."

"What?" Yusei asked.

"A friend showed it to me. It's called the Sachiko Ever After charm. If done right, it's supposed to make sure we stay connected forever," Akiza explained. "The twins wanted to do it. But they also wanted you guys a part of it too." Keeo gave a small, hidden smirk as she heard this.

"Alright, when do you want to do it?" Crow asked.

"Tonight," she answered. "They're leaving early tomorrow morning."

"We'll be ready," Yusei agreed. They hung up and he looked at Keeo who was still staring off into the sky. "If you want to come with us, you can."

Keeo turned to them. "I'll be fine," she answered. _'I'll definitely be fine,'_ she thought with a slight cheerfulness to it.

"Well, why don't you at least hang out with us for a bit?" Crow suggested. "Get used to the area here."

Keeo sighed. "Alright," she agreed. "Just for a bit." She followed them out and got to know them better. Though she didn't answer much about herself.

' _I can't even remember my own name ninety-percent of the time,'_ Keeo thought. _'I'm losing myself. I can't wait to see Yuki, Ryou, and Tokiko again though… and help them out.'_


	3. Enter the School

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 2: Enter the School

That night, the guys managed to get Keeo to at least meet their other friends, Akiza and the twins. Akiza was happy to meet another psychic but did mention that she felt a lot of energy coming from the victimized girl.

"Are you sure you don't want to do the charm with us?" Luna, the girl of the twins, asked.

"I'm sure," Keeo answered. "I'll just watch."

"Alright," Luna agreed.

They went through the charm with ease but they did it wrong, Keeo knew that much. That's when an earthquake hit.

"Whoa!" Luna exclaimed.

"An earthquake?!" Leo, the boy twin, followed.

"This is seriously big!" Jack stated.

The ground then began to crumble underneath them and separate. Luna and Leo were the first to fall in as the ground had separated right underneath them. Yusei glanced in Keeo's direction for a moment but she was gone. It was then that the entire floor collapsed and everything went dark.

. . .

Yusei woke up slowly and looked around a dimly lit room. "Where am I?" he wondered.

He slowly stood up and looked around. _'This is a classroom,'_ he thought, seeing the desks. _'But these desks… they're so small. Almost like one from an elementary school.'_

He heard a groan from the other end of the classroom and walked to the edge of the floor which was broken apart like most of the classroom. It had almost completely split the room in two.

On the other side, however, Yusei could see familiar orange hair. "Crow!" he called.

Crow groaned and sat up. "Did anyone get a number on that truck?" he muttered.

Yusei called again, "Crow, are you alright?"

Crow looked over. "Yusei!" he replied. He looked around. "I'm fine. But where are we?"

"Let's meet in the hallway," Yusei suggested. Crow nodded and they walked out into a hallway in similar conditions.

"Any clue as to where we are, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"No," he answered. They looked around some more when they saw a piece of paper taped to the wall. "What's that?"

Crow shrugged so they walked up and read it: _**"You stayed late. You missed the final bell. You missed the end of school. If you're still here, you always will be."**_

"I don't like the sound of that," Yusei stated.

"Yeah," Crow answered. They turned as they heard the sound of a fire flashing into flames. A piece of paper lied on the ground. "That's new." Yusei walked over and picked it up. "What is it, Yusei?"

"It's the same newspaper article Keeo showed us from what I can tell. But a lot of things are worn or cut out or has some red substance covering it. But the bottom half is torn," Yusei explained.

"And I don't see any others anywhere," Crow responded.

"Anyway, let's try finding the others. They have to be somewhere nearby," Yusei suggested.

"Right," he agreed.

They walked around for a bit searching inside a dozen rooms that were able to be opened. But when they came up and entered another room, Crow nearly jumped back. Yusei looked and saw it too making him go wide eyed. Near the end and by a desk was a corpse.

"I-It can't be real, right?" Crow asked.

Yusei got a bit closer to verify and he stepped back, "It's real. It's a real dead body."

"W-Why is there a dead person here?" Crow asked.

Suddenly a blue flame appeared above it. "You are new victims, no?" it spoke. It had a deeper voice suggesting it was a male.

"Victims?" Yusei questioned.

"Yes, victims. You did the forbidden Sachiko charm, correct?" the flame responded.

"Wait, what?" Crow responded confused.

"Those who do that charm are taken here against your will and confined here," the spirit responded.

"Confined?" Yusei repeated.

"Yes," the flame answered. "Here you see the school of the destroyed Heavenly Host Elementary School. But this school lies on a nexus of closed spaces."

"Does that mean our other friends were brought here too?" Crow asked.

"Yes," the spirit answered confusing them. "I sense four other living beings were brought here at the same time as you. But I cannot tell if they are in this closed space with us. It is possible that they are in other closed spaces. You cannot hear them; you cannot touch them; you cannot reach them. Unless they are here."

"How did we get here?" Yusei asked.

"You were brought here by _them_ ," the spirit answered.

"Who's 'them'?" Crow asked.

"The five spirits who shape this school and its curse," the spirit answered. "They bring you here to die. You cannot escape from this place. Here, there is no escape."

"We have to find our friends and get out of here," Yusei stated. "I'm not going to let anyone gets hurt. No one deserves this."

"Such a noble and righteous spirit," the spirit responded. "Be sure you don't lose it on the way. Coming across someone with that spirit is rare. So don't end up… like us," he told them.

Suddenly another light entered the room and they turned as the spirit gasped and disappeared. In the corner of the room, was a glowing girl in a red dress watching them. Some things were beginning to be written on the chalkboard.

"We should get out of here," Yusei stated.

"Yeah," Crow answered and they hurriedly got out. "What was that? What that really a ghost?"

"I don't know," Yusei replied. "But it did kind of glow. I know there have been things like Dark Signers and stuff, but I never thought of ghosts actually existing like this." He looked around. "Let's just keep moving. The sooner we find the others, the sooner we can all get out of here together."

They walked again and found their way upstairs. They entered the bathroom hallway and they looked around. That's when a glowing girl with hair in two pigtails, an eye missing, and her legs had lines on the thigh's half point almost like they were sewn back together. A bit of blood was dripping from her mouth. Yusei noted the familiar air about her.

"Yuh dehh," the girl stated.

"Wha…?" Crow responded.

The girl laughed before giving a look of fear and flashing away.


	4. Spirits

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 3: Spirits

Yusei turned and exclaimed, "Crow, duck!" Crow looked and barely dodged a man flinging a giant hammer at his head. "Come on, Crow!" Yusei called and they ran back down the steps. As they reached another staircase, they turned to see the man gone.

"What… was that?" Crow asked.

"Whatever he was… he was ready to kill us," Yusei answered. "That girl though… she looked familiar."

"I know. But I don't know why she does," Crow responded.

"Crow, Yusei!" called Luna's voice.

They looked to see her, Leo, and Jack running up. "Leo, Luna, Jack," Yusei greeted. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine," Jack asked.

"For the most part anyway," Luna added. "Why are there dead bodies here?!"

"We don't know. But there seem to be spirits linked to them too," Yusei replied.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"We had come upon a dead body in a room and a blue flame appeared and explained a few things to us," Yusei replied.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"It said we were victims that were brought here because we did the Sachiko charm," Crow stated.

"What?" Leo replied.

"He said we were brought here against our will and confined," Yusei replied. "He said this building is one closed space on a nexus of many closed spaces. He couldn't tell if you were in this one with us but right now, all we're missing is Akiza."

"And what happens if Akiza's in another closed space? Who brought us here?" Jack asked.

"According to the spirit, we won't be able to hear, touch, or reach them," Crow answered. "If she's not here, we can't see her again."

"And the spirit said five spirits who shape this school and its curse brought us here," Yusei explained. "He didn't say their names. But he did say there is no escape from here."

"And did you meet any more spirits?" Luna asked.

"Right before we left, a glowing girl in a red dress sat in the corner of the room. She wasn't a flame like the other we were talking to and he seemed scared of her," Yusei explained.

"And then we went upstairs," Crow added. "We saw this girl. Her eye was gone, her legs seemed like they were sewn together, and blood was dripping out of her mouth. She seemed familiar. Seriously familiar."

"After we saw each other, she said something we couldn't understand," Yusei added. "She then got scared and disappeared before this one guy with a hammer tried to hit Crow in the head."

"And I got a glimpse at the size of that hammer," Crow stated. "Let's just say I'm lucky it didn't hit."

They heard laughing and turned down the hall. Three glowing girls were walking down it. One was the girl from earlier. Next to her was a girl whose eye was gone and blood was dripping out her mouth as well. She seemed a bit younger than the other girl. And the final girl had half her head gone with blood spilling out of the gap bit by bit. She was small and obviously younger than the other two by a few years.

They laughed again before entering the room.

"Crow, you watch Leo and Luna. I'm going to go check this out," Yusei ordered.

"I'm coming with you, Yusei," Jack stated.

"Alright," he agreed.

They walked towards the doorway. They heard more laughing from inside. They walked in and saw Akiza sitting but unconscious as the girls laughed. They looked at the two men.

"What're you doing with her?" Jack asked angrily.

"Gihh uh bahh mah ehh," said girl whose age seemed between the two others. She began to step forward a bit.

"I can't move," Jack muttered.

That made Yusei worry. "Calm down," Yusei ordered calmly. They looked at him. He tried to think of things to make them calmer and not hurt Jack or Akiza. "What happened to you?" he asked willing to try anything.

He looked at the girl with seemingly three injuries as she spoke, "Kihh yuh." Yusei tensed a bit. Suddenly, Akiza began to float a bit.

"Calm down, you don't need to kill anyone," Yusei tried.

"Rehhmorhh," the girl stated.

"Huh?" Yusei responded.

The girl with the missing eye backed off a bit. Yusei looked at Jack who gave him a nod. The girl who had talked to Yusei came forward but, shocking Yusei, he didn't become paralyzed like Jack. The girl handed him a piece of a news article. On it was a note: " _ **We want remorse.**_ "

"Remorse?" Yusei questioned. He then saw the note continue without anyone writing it: " _ **…From our killer.**_ " He looked at them. Then more appeared, " _ **Or even the slightest freedom.**_ "

"Freedom?" Jack wondered.

"Yuh dehh ehh nahh," said the youngest as they could tell by the jumbled voice.

"Yusei, what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Will you not hurt our friend until we get it?" Yusei asked. They nodded.

"Yusei, can we really trust them?" Jack whispered.

"We have to for now," Yusei replied. "We don't have much of a choice."

Jack growled. "Right," he agreed.

They slowly walked out. Crow immediately asked, "What happened?"

"Those three ghosts have Akiza," Yusei answered.

"They have her?!" Luna exclaimed.

"And if we don't get remorse from their killer or as they said to give them 'even the slightest freedom', they're going to kill her," Jack stated.

"What?!" Crow responded.

"And we better hurry," Yusei stated. They saw a glowing boy running down the hall chasing after something."

"Yusei, I think I'm starting to get a feel for who these spirits are," Crow stated and they looked at him. "Remember Keeo's article. We found the exact same one here. And in that article, there was one boy name, then four girls including Keeo."

"Are you saying these spirits are the other kids?" Jack asked.

"Crow's right, the pieces fit," Yusei agreed. "But we've met four girl spirits and now we've seen one boy."

"But that means…" Luna trailed off.

"Keeo is one of them," Yusei finished.

"But how? She's alive, right?!" Leo asked.

"I don't know anymore. The way she acted, it didn't seem like she had a lot of human left in her. I had thought it was because of the incident. And when that earthquake hit, she was gone. I didn't see her at all," Yusei replied. "And Crow, remember the girl with the legs that looked like they had been sewn together?"

"Those marks were in the exact same spots as Keeo's prosthetics ended," he replied. He looked down. "Is it… really possible?"

"That girl…" Jack stated, "She was listening to Yusei. Not ignoring him or trying to kill him. She seemed to be perfectly calm around him. Meanwhile, the other girl seemed just about ready to kill me."

"That means she knows Yusei," Luna stated.

"Then it's Keeo," Yusei responded looking down.

"But one question doesn't add up," Crow stated. They looked at him. "Keeo could talk. And now… she can't. And the newspaper article said she survived."

"We'll figure this out as soon as we get Akiza back," Yusei responded. "For now, that's what we need to focus on. Akiza." They nodded.

"But how are we going to get a killer to express remorse?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps, I could tell you that," came a voice. They turned to see a high schooler behind them but her eyes were clouded, like a dead fish.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm the… spirit… of a girl who died here," she answered. "Now I believe you were looking for a way to make their killer express remorse, correct?"

"Who are we even dealing with anyway?" Jack asked.

"The man who attacked you… he is their killer," she answered.

"Are you serious?" Crow asked. He then sarcastically added, "Just great."

"How do we get a man like that to express remorse?" Leo asked.

"There is a doll that his mother gave to him in life. It seems to have been taken from his body. If you can find it, return it to him. It may appeal to his humanity," she replied.

"Thanks," Yusei responded she nodded before she disappeared.

"We should probably get going. That doll could be anywhere," Jack stated.

Yusei nodded and they walked off.


	5. Repentance

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 4: Repentance

They searched for what felt like an hour before Yusei spotted something on the stairs. He picked it up. It was the body of a porcelain doll. It's head was missing.

"Is that part of the doll?" Crow asked.

"I think so," Yusei answered.

They all began to hear a soft voice. It was childlike but sounded like robotic as well. "Re turn my head," it stated. "Re turn my head."

"Looks like we're hunting for a doll head too," Jack stated bored. "Hopefully it isn't too late for Akiza." Yusei nodded and they went searching once again.

This time, Crow saw something on the floor. "Hey, I think I found it," he stated and picked it up.

Another voice rang out, exactly same as the body's, "Re turn my body."

"Yep, definitely the doll's," Leo stated.

Yusei took out the doll's body and placed the two together, fitting it in place. It then spoke more clearly, "I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't want to. I didn't want them to die. I am so sorry. I am so sorry."

"Think this will be enough?" Yusei asked.

"Let's just hope," Crow replied. "I don't think we have a lot of time left."

Yusei nodded. They walked back to the room and Yusei looked at Jack and Crow. "If something goes wrong, stay out here and be ready to help Akiza," he told them. They nodded.

Yusei entered the room and saw Akiza still floating but unharmed with the child spirits watching him.

"Listen to this," he stated gently, trying not to anger the spirits. He held out the doll and let it replay its message. They looked down. "You don't have to be so hateful and kill people anymore. I know you don't want to."

"Hee nahh kihh uhh," the child with three injuries stated. "Yuhh fahhl."

"What?" Yusei responded confused. They pulled Akiza forward and made way towards the door. "Jack, Crow, get ready!" Yusei called hurriedly.

Outside, Jack and Crow heard Yusei's call as the spirits ran out with Akiza still unconscious in the air. They launched her towards a wall. Jack and Crow grabbed her as she flew, keeping their feet on the ground to slow the feedback and they came to a stop. The spirits then disappeared.

Back in the room, Yusei noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground where the spirit with the three injuries was standing. He walked up and picked it up. He slowly read it: " _ **He kidnapped us. He didn't kill us. You can't get her to express remorse as easily as that. Find a way to free us, even just a bit. Please.**_ "

Yusei looked at the doll in his hand. He walked out. He looked at Akiza. "She okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Crow asked.

"I'm almost positive the one with three injuries is Keeo at this point. She still couldn't speak clearly so I couldn't understand her after a couple moments where the three of them just had their heads down. Then they took Akiza and you two got her after that," he explained. "But she did leave this." He handed the letter to Jack.

"What's it say, Jack?" Leo asked. Jack read it over for them.

"What's next?" Luna asked.

Akiza began to slowly wake up. "Huh?" she muttered.

"Akiza, are you alright?" Yusei asked. "What happened?"

She looked at him. "I just remember seeing two girls. After that…" she trailed off. "Where are we?"

"From what we can tell, Heavenly Host Elementary School," Jack answered.

"Who were the spirits you saw?" Yusei asked.

"One was a girl with half her head gone. The other was a girl who had one eye gone," she answered.

"Did the girl with one eye have marks on her legs?" Crow asked.

"No, why?" Akiza asked.

"Because she was there ready to kill you with those other spirits," Yusei answered.

"Huh?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Akiza, if Jack and I hadn't caught you, at the speed you were going at, you probably be splattered on that wall," Crow stated pointing to the wall behind them. "And it was those damn child spirits that nearly did it."

"Yusei, do you really think Keeo's one of them?" Luna asked.

"At this point, I am almost positive. Though I wish I could say otherwise," he replied.

"Wait, Keeo?" Akiza responded.

"One of those spirits is too similar to Keeo's condition. The only main difference is the age and it seems like she lost her tongue," Crow explained.

"Crow's right," Yusei agreed. "I'm wondering now what happened between that incident and now."

"So what do we do next?" Luna asked.

"My friend who had told me about the Sachiko charm was quite into occult items and topics. She had told me once that some spirits may give off curses that can be lifted if they're appeased," Akiza explained as they stood up.

"Is there some way to appease them without going to the killer?" Luna asked.

The doll then began to speak again, "From the red door, six steps horse, thirteen paces rooster."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, only one red door that we've seen in this school, Yusei," Crow stated.

"Huh?" Akiza responded.

"The Custodian's Closet," Yusei responded with a nod.

"There's a Custodian's Closet?" Luna asked.

"We passed by it but couldn't open it," Yusei explained.

"And we heard static from inside. Like from a television," Crow stated.

"Well that's solved. But what about the other two parts?" Jack asked.

"Directions?" Akiza guessed.

"Maybe," Yusei agreed.

Suddenly the school began to shake. "Is this an earthquake?" Luna asked worried. Leo fell onto his butt from the shaking. Slowly, the shaking subsided.

"I think it's over," Yusei stated.

"Let's just get to that door," Jack stated. "I don't want to be in this place any longer than I have to."

Yusei nodded and the others walked towards the door. As they walked, they passed more and more dead bodies. Yusei knew it was going to scar all of them to some extent.


	6. Two Tongues

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 5: Two Tongues

It wasn't long before they arrived and Yusei said, "This is it."

"Just look around the ground or something," Jack suggested.

They looked around a bit until Luna said, "I think I found something under the floorboards."

They walked over. There was something shining a bit in the dim light from out of the floorboards as Luna had thought. Yusei knelt down and grabbed it. When he brought it out, it was found to be a small, blood covered hemp bag. There was a name tag pinned to it.

"The name tag says: _**Heavenly Host Elementary School, Class 3-5, Ryou Yoshizawa**_ ," Yusei read.

"Ryou was the name in the article and Keeo's friend that died in that incident," Crow stated. Yusei nodded.

"What's in the bag?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not even sure I want to know. With it being so blood soaked," Yusei stated.

"I'll open it," Jack stated.

Yusei handed over the bag and Jack opened it. He immediately gasped and closed it. "Why would someone even stash that?" he muttered.

"What is it?" Crow asked.

"Why don't you look?" Jack responded.

"Uh, Yusei, you do it," Crow ordered a bit nervous. Everyone knew that if Jack acted like that, then it was bad.

Yusei sighed. "Fine," he agreed. He took the bag and opened it. He immediately went wide eyed.

"What's in it?" Akiza asked.

"A tongue," he answered closing it.

"A… tongue?" Luna responded shocked. Leo seemed a bit frightened.

"If I had to guess, it's belongs to that one boy spirit," Yusei responded.

"What're we supposed to do?" Crow asked. "Give it back or something?! Who knows what he'll do to us! He doesn't know us like Keeo!"

"Maybe this is what Keeo was trying to tell us to do," Yusei retorted. "Maybe this is the way to give them some freedom. Taking away someone's ability to talk is taking away their freedom to speak their mind. Maybe if we give them back this freedom, they'll be appeased."

"Yusei…" Akiza muttered.

"I don't like it either," he replied. "But right now, it's the only option. I'm not one who would just keep the tongue around the entire time we're here. Giving it back seems the best option right now."

"I have to agree with Yusei," Jack stated. They looked at him. "Imagine what it would be like to not be able to speak. Maybe it _is_ the type of freedom Keeo was talking about."

"Alright," Luna agreed. "I can see that."

"If Luna's with it, I'm with it," Leo added.

"And I won't leave your side," Akiza responded.

"The one thing we have to keep in mind is that we probably won't just have to find this tongue," Crow stated.

Yusei nodded and Jack said, "Yeah. If we have to find a tongue to give one spirit the ability to speak, then we have to with the others too."

"So we have to find _four_ tongues including this one?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately," Yusei answered. "Right now, we just have to figure out where that boy went off to."

"Let's just go," Akiza responded. "I… want to get this over with."

They nodded. It felt an eternity before they came up to the infirmary. They walked inside, not having checked out the room yet. Luna winced. "There's something here," she stated.

They looked at her before looking at one of the two beds that were against the wall. Tucked into a corner, the glowing boy spirit appeared sitting in a daze.

"So, how are we going to get him to look at it?" Crow asked.

"And who's going to do it?" Akiza followed. "I don't even want to touch that bag."

Yusei sighed. "None of us want to do it. Believe me," he replied. "But this time I'll do it. See what happens and hope it works."

"And what happens if it goes wrong?" Jack asked.

"Then you guys get out of here," Yusei replied sternly.

"Fine," Crow muttered. "No changing his mind with that voice."

Yusei slowly walked in front of the spirit who immediately looked at him. "Ryou Yoshizawa, right?" he asked and the boy gasped in shock. He pulled out the tongue bag. "This is yours, right? It was taken from you." The boy grabbed the bag and looked in it. Yusei watched as the boy put the tongue back into place.

"Hanhh you," the boy tried. He then repeated the sentence again only clearer and understandable, "Thank you, mister." He then vanished.

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

"I think so," Yusei answered getting to the others. The ground began to shake a bit but it was quick to subside. "We have to find the next one now."

The doll began to speak again, and it was beginning to annoy them, "Go to where the floor collapsed and then got better. One step rooster, ten paces rat."

"Another riddle," Crow stated and asked, "Does that thing say anything else but riddles now?"

"Let's just find the spot. The sooner we find those tongues, the sooner we can leave and get rid of that thing," Jack stated.

"Right," Yusei agreed.

They walked around for a while looking for the tongue. It wasn't long until they found something and Luna grabbed it. She handed it to Yusei.

"This looks like something that would go to an old lever or something," he stated looking at it.

"Yusei, remember that one back room that was behind the classroom we arrived in?" Crow suggested. Yusei nodded.

"You guys did a lot of searching, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah," Crow answered.

"I'm shocked on how we didn't meet you along the way," Yusei added. "If we were all in the same school, it's weird."

"That one room had a pulley lever in it," Crow explained. "It wouldn't move, though it had a key hole that this might fit with."

"We should try," Yusei suggested.

"Then let's go," Akiza agreed.

They moved around the school for a while until they came up to the room and entered the small room. Crow decided he would try since Yusei had to deal with the boy spirit and the three girls while he tried to make them hear the man's repentance.

Crow pulled until the level gave in. They heard its cranking until a huge thunk was heard from the first floor and it stopped.

"What did that do?" Luna asked.

"Something downstairs," Yusei responded. "We should probably check it out."

They nodded and walked down the flight of stairs and were immediately met with another, new passageway.

"That wasn't there before," Leo stated.

"No, it wasn't," Yusei responded. They cautiously walked through and into a locker room.

"A locker room?" Crow responded. "Why would there be a locker…?" He stopped as a white figure passed through the room before disappearing. But it's features were completed whited out, no way of telling who or what it was. He looked at the direction it was walking from, "It was walking from that room."

"Let's go," Yusei suggested. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this room."

They nodded and slowly walked up the steps. As soon as they came out, they fell down pouring rain fall on top of them, soaking them in seconds, and cold air nip at their skin. They looked around a bit and saw a pool standing there.

"A pool?" Akiza questioned.

"What's a pool doing in an elementary school?" Jack asked.

"It's not that surprising, Jack," Crow replied.

Yusei got to the closest end and looked at the water. He was followed by the others.

"I don't even want to know what's in the water," Luna stated. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"I can't even see the other side with this rain," he added.

"Let's go see if there is anything around it," Akiza suggested.

They walked around the pool, being careful not to slip into the water. As they reached the other end, they found a room that was locked shut but labeled "Pump Room". Yusei noticed across a gap was another set of concrete. On it was a note but there was no way to reach it.

"We can't do much here for now," Jack stated. "We should head back. I'm wanting to dry off anyways."

They nodded in agreement and began to walk. But when they reached the halfway point of the side of the pool, Yusei noticed something shining in the ground. He kneeled down catching everyone's attention and pulled it out. It was a key.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's the Pump Room Key," he answered reading the label. "Maybe there is something here we need to find."

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

They walked back to the gate and Yusei opened the door. The key was so rusted that it broke after it was turned, but the door was unlocked. Yusei opened it and walked in. On the wall, it read, " _ **Make sure all swimmers have vacated the pool before draining.**_ "

They walked around the room. The area that was labeled "Water Pump" didn't have its valve so there was no way to turn it. But the spot that was labeled "Drainage" had the valve in place.

"Everyone is here, right?" Yusei asked checking in case someone was missing.

"Yeah," they agreed.

Yusei turned the valve and rushing water could be heard pouring down the drain. When it ended, they walked back up the steps and saw what exactly was in the pool. There were skeletons and dead bodies that had seemed to drown here and there. Yusei noticed a ladder was placed leading to the separated concrete with the note.

Yusei climbed down followed by the others. The others just looked around the bottom of the pool while Yusei climbed up the ladder to the note. He kneeled to it and read it: " _ **I removed the wheel from the water pump and threw it into the pool. Hopefully, that'll keep anyone from finding the little 'treasure' I left in the spigot. That bitch killed my friends. She can spend eternity without a tongue, for all I care!**_ "

"Yusei, did you find something?!" Crow called up.

"A note," he answered. "There's something in the spigot over there."

"Any guesses?" Jack asked.

"A tongue," he answered bluntly. "That's what I'm thinking from this note anyway."

"Hey, I got something from the drain," Luna stated. She pulled out a wheel.

"In the note, it also stated how the person through the wheel into the pool so we couldn't find whatever's in the spigot," Yusei explained. "Let's go try to find out what it is."

"Yeah," Luna agreed.

Yusei got down and Luna handed over the wheel. It was rusted quite a bit but they took it back to the water pump and Yusei placed it back into its place. He turned it but it eventually stopped, being too rusted to move anymore.

"Alright, that's as far as it's going," Yusei responded.

"Think it's enough?" Crow asked.

"Hopefully," he replied. "If it is a tongue, we'll have to figure out which girl it belongs to."

"Well, two of the three will be a mystery. If that one girl really is Keeo, then we know which one the name tag says it goes to," Jack responded.

"Come on," Crow ordered.

They moved back into the pool and Yusei saw the hemp bag sitting in a small pool beneath the spigot. It was stained with large amounts of blood. There was a name tag on it.

"What's the name, Yusei?" Jack asked.

Yusei sighed and read it: " _ **Heavenly Host Elementary School, Class 1-6, Tokiko Tsuji.**_ " Yusei opened it and sighed before closing it. "Yeah, like I thought," he muttered sadly.

"Another tongue?" Crow asked. Yusei nodded.

"Why would someone hide a spirit's tongue?" Luna asked. "Isn't that a bit cruel?"

"From what I could tell by the note," Yusei responded, "the person was angry because she killed their friends."

"So now we're going to have to figure out which this one belongs to," Jack stated.

"I'm not really sure about that," Yusei answered. They looked at him confused. "The article Keeo had showed us had a picture of each victim with their name beneath it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Crow replied. "And if I remember right, Tokiko was the younger one of the three girls."

"So the one with no head is the one this tongue belongs to," Jack stated.

"But she doesn't have a head above her chin," Akiza stated.

"Maybe so, but we have to try something," Yusei responded. "Otherwise, we may be stuck here forever."

"Yeah," Crow agreed. "Let's just go try."

"Yusei, maybe you should try it again. They seem to listen to you," Jack suggested.

Akiza was about to retorted when Yusei responded, "Alright."

They walked back through the halls. As they came up to the entrance hall, they saw two spirits, and Keeo wasn't one of them. But both were looked at Yusei and the group. The one with no head came right up to him.

"Tokiko Tsuji!" he called and she paused, gasping in shock. He pulled out the tongue bag and stated, "This is yours. I'm giving it back."

The girl took the tongue bag and grabbed the tongue from in it. She placed it against her mouth where it disappeared. They were all tense when she stated in a young girl's voice, "Thank you very much." She then disappeared.

Yusei and others released the breath they were holding. "Two down, two to go," Crow stated.

"Uh, the other one's coming. We might want to run since we don't have her tongue yet," Luna stated nervously and they moved away.

They moved into another stairway leading to the infirmary. The doll began to cry a bit making Yusei and the others pause.


	7. Only One of Two

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 6: Only One of Two

"Here we go again," Jack stated.

"Where are we going now?" Crow asked.

"Where your friend was almost splattered, the floorboards beneath that wall, right under where she would be, where the floor dips and the blood should pool. Drip, drop. Drip drop. Get there and dig it out!" it ordered. It began to cackle and laugh maniacally and Yusei glared.

"If only we could get rid of it now," Yusei muttered. "But we still have to find Keeo's tongue after this."

"Why does it think that is even funny?!" Crow exclaimed angrily.

Yusei shoved the thing into his pocket making it stop. "Let's… just go get it," he stated. "You guys can stay here if you want."

"No," Crow responded. "After Akiza being alone and nearly getting killed, I don't think it's a good idea to split up."

"True," Yusei agreed. "Let's go."

They walked and Yusei immediately found it against the wall. He looked at the name tag and brought the others away from the area so it wouldn't be any more uncomfortable than it already was.

"The name?" Jack asked.

" _ **Heavenly Host Elementary School, Class 5-2, Yuki Kanno,**_ " Yusei read.

"Meaning it's the girl with the only two injuries being her eye and her tongue," Akiza stated. "And after that it's…"

"I know," Yusei responded sadly. "Let's go help Yuki. And then we can finish this with Keeo."

"Alright," Jack agreed. "You're right."

"Yusei, what'll happen to Keeo once she's… appeased?" Luna asked.

"I'm… honestly not sure," he answered. "When we met her, she was a living, conscious being like us. But now… it's like she's been dead and somehow had a flesh-and-blood body to get people here."

"We'll just have to hope nothing bad will happen to her," Akiza stated. "For now, let's get to Yuki."

They nodded and walked back to the entrance hallway, where Yuki was standing alone.

"Am I the only one who's nervous as to how we haven't seen Keeo since she tried to kill Akiza?" Jack asked.

"I know," Yusei replied. "It's making me worried too."

He turned back to Yuki who was walking up. She stated, "Gihh it back. Gihh it back."

"Yuki Kanno," Yusei tried and she gasped, stopping. He could feel his heart race and his breath stop as he body nearly froze. It was like her stare was paralyzing him half-way. Yusei pulled out the tongue bag and said, "This is yours, right? It was taken from you. We're giving it back."

Yuki came up and grabbed the bag. She placed her tongue back in her mouth and said, "Thank you very much. She's coming." Yuki then vanished before anything else could be said. The building had another earthquake, longer than the last but it ended eventually.

They looked to see Keeo standing at the far side of the hallway. "Ahh ahone," she stated. "Em ahh ahone."

"Yusei, we need to find that last bag," Crow stated.

Yusei nodded and they left. "Keeo, she seemed… sad," he stated as they walked.

"I know," Luna responded.

"But there's that one girl in the red dress," Crow responded. "She must've died too, right? Aren't they friends?"

"Maybe there is something we're not seeing," Yusei responded. "Remember what Keeo said when we asked her who the real murderer was?"

 **-Flashback-**

"I had seen the face of the real murderer. But because she was such a good liar, she managed to convince the judge it was me hallucinating because of blood loss," she stated as she put the glasses back on.

"Who was it?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not going to say," Keeo answered.

"Why?" Crow responded.

Keeo scoffed. "Too complicated to understand unless you were there. _She_ , along with Yoshikazu Yanagihori, did the kidnapping," she replied. "Yoshikazu then curled up into a corner in fear as _she_ killed my friends and nearly killed me."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Oh, yeah. She said the one who killed her friends and nearly killed her was a 'she'," Crow responded. "You don't think…"

"What are you talking about?" Akiza asked. "We weren't there guys."

"When we first met Keeo, she had showed us a newspaper article explaining the deaths of her friends and what happened to her," Yusei explained. "But then she said she saw the face of the real killer. Saying that 'she' with Yoshikazu Yanagihori did the kidnapping. Yoshikazu then curled up into a corner in fear while 'she' killed her friends and nearly killed her."

"Did she say the name?" Leo asked.

"She wouldn't tell us," Jack answered.

"Is it really possible that the girl in the red dress was the one who…?" Crow trailed off.

"I'm not sure," Yusei responded. The doll began to cry again. "Last one and then we're rid of this thing."

"Go to the wall that got bigger. To the door that leads to the other side. Four steps rooster, two paces rat," the doll stated.

"Okay, I have no idea where that is," Crow stated. "We haven't come across anywhere like that."

"Let's head back downstairs first," Akiza suggested. "Maybe the 'other side' is another building or something."

"Maybe," Yusei agreed.

They turned to go back down. But they immediately jumped back when Keeo, as her child spirit self, appeared in front of them, or more specifically Yusei. Before he could even move, Keeo grabbed Yusei's left arm. Yusei immediately pulled back and grabbed it.

The others could see the steam coming from underneath his hand where the two small hands had been. He was wincing in pain and they looked at Keeo and her distressed face. Yusei removed his hand to look at it and they all noticed the burned on marks where her hands had been. It had burned right through his jacket and onto his skin. Yusei winced, grabbing it again and going to one knee as the pain increased.

"Yusei!" Akiza called.

Crow looked at Keeo. "Do you think this is fun or something?!" he yelled and he was going to continue, but the pain in her spirit eye stopped him. And though it was hard to tell with her being slightly transparent, he also noticed tears bridging her one eye.

' _She… actually cares about Yusei! She was trying to tell him something!'_ Crow thought shocked. "Yusei, I think she was trying to tell you something," he informed.

Yusei looked at her and immediately noticed her eyes, or _eye_. "What were you trying to tell me?" he asked.

"Seh wahhin yuhh," she stated. She gave a look of fear and added, "Seh hehr…"


	8. Curse

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 7: Curse

"Huh?" Yusei responded.

They heard a soft, childish, yet demented cackle from the other side of the stairs. They turned to see the girl in the red dress watching them. They looked at Keeo and her shaking form. The girl glared at Keeo and their spirit friend screamed in pain before disappearing.

"Keeo!" Yusei called. He looked at the girl with a glare. "Where is she?" he demanded.

The girl laughed maniacally. "So strong," she stated. And they were shocked that she didn't have her tongue taken out. "Do you even know who you're talking to?" Her question was filled with danger and she had a smile that made Leo and Luna hide behind Yusei who was still holding his hurt arm.

"You're the one who murdered Keeo and the others, aren't you?" Yusei asked and the girl laughed.

"Keeo? Keeo?!" she laughed. "You won't be able to return her voice anytime soon." The girl then disappeared.

Yusei glared at where the girl had been. "We need to get that tongue before she can move it," he stated.

"Yusei, your arm is hurt too bad," Akiza tried.

"I'll be fine for now, Akiza," Yusei responded wincing again. He hadn't even looked at it since the pain shot up.

"No, Akiza's right," Jack retorted. "You need to sit this one out. Crow, bring him to the infirmary and make sure he stays there."

"Right," Crow agreed.

"I'm fine," Yusei retorted defiantly. "I'm not going to separate us just because I got burned."

"Yusei, that's no ordinary burn and you know it," Crow responded. Yusei looked at it. Instead of a normal, red burn mark, it was like a purple, still steaming scar with two hands as the imprint. "And my point is made."

"Yusei, stop being stubborn and just go with Crow," Jack ordered.

"Fine," he gave in, holding his arm in pain again. "But if anything happens, send Luna to get us. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"We'll agree with you there, Yusei," Jack agreed. "But stay in that infirmary."

Before Yusei could respond, Crow yanked him up the stairs and towards the infirmary.

Once they were gone, Jack and the others walked back down. When they got to the bottom, they immediately saw the area that was once a wall had turned into a larger hallway. They walked to the end and saw the door. It was locked but labeled: " _ **Entrance to the second wing**_ ".

"You're hunch was right, Akiza," Jack stated. "Now to figure out those instructions."

"Or you could just look here," Leo stated and they looked to see him staring at a hemp bag shoved under the floorboards.

Jack grabbed it and looked at the name tag. "It's hers," he stated. He then read the name tag: " _ **Heavenly Host Elementary School, Class 5-2, Keeo Alterine**_."

"She was in the same class as Yuki," Luna commented.

"According to Keeo when we first talked to her, her, Yuki, Tokiko, and Ryou were once friends," Jack stated. "I'm not surprised she had one of them in her class."

"Let's just find Keeo," Akiza responded. "She needs it back."

Leo and Luna nodded with Jack and they walked off to go find their spirit friend.

. . .

Yusei and Crow found their way into the infirmary and they sat down on one of the beds. Yusei looked at his burn with Crow and they were both shocked to see it had grown in size. It hadn't seemed to reach any of the visible veins, but Crow didn't want to know what would happen when it did.

"It… grew," Crow muttered. He noticed Yusei winced and immediately noticed the size grow, though it was hard to see the difference. "Yusei, something's not right with that thing. How much does it hurt?"

"Do I have to answer?" he replied sounding slightly strained, though Crow knew he was hiding most of it.

"In case you haven't noticed, Yusei, that thing keeps growing," Crow retorted. "You can't stay locked up like this. It'll probably only make matters worse."

"It's fine, Crow," Yusei responded trying to keep a calm, level voice through the pain.

"If I hadn't promised Jack, we would stay here, I would take you outside to the pool. The rain might've helped it," he responded.

"It's all we can do, Crow," Yusei responded.

"Yu-eh," came a child's voice. And they knew who it was because she couldn't speak. They looked at Keeo and Crow immediately placed an arm in front of Yusei defensively. But Crow was shocked to see the hurt in her singular eye.

"Keeo, what happened to you?" Yusei asked ignoring Crow's defensiveness.

"Eh sohhy," Keeo stated shocking Crow. "Eh deden mehn…" Her eye was beginning to tear up.

"You still have your clear thoughts," Yusei muttered.

She shook her head confusing him. She slowly handed a paper to him. It was blank but it wasn't long before words formed on the page. Yusei read it over with Crow reading it over his shoulder: " _ **I can only have a sound mind on rare occasions. It's hard for me to receive clear thoughts here. I even forget my own name most of the time. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to get you away from her… while I could still think for myself.**_ "

Crow looked at her. "Was that girl in the red dress really your killer?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she answered. Not having to need a tongue to say that, it was clear she didn't need to write it on the paper. She then sent on the page, " _ **Her name's Sachiko**_ ".

"Keeo, if we appease you, if we get your tongue back, what happens to you?" Yusei asked.

" _ **That… doesn't matter,**_ " she replied on the page. She then added, " _ **It won't affect you, anyway…**_ "

"Keeo, what's with this mark? It's getting bigger," Crow asked.

She gave a distressed face worrying Crow. She then sent over, " _ **I am a being of curses. When I tried to get you away, I had forgotten about my curse attached to me.**_ "

"What curse?" Yusei asked.

" _ **In this school, it slowly eats at your humanity. It darkens your soul gradually, until there is nothing left.**_ " They looked at her shocked before she wrote more making them turn back to the paper. " _ **When one of us touches you, it speeds up the darkening process. However, before the others were freed, they would've just killed you before the process could speed up.**_ " She began to choke up like she was about to cry. " _ **I… didn't mean to. And the more you give into fear, sadness, pain, and loneliness, the more the mark will grow until… I'm sorry, Yusei. I'm so sorry.**_ "

"Keeo, it isn't your fault. You were trying to help us," Yusei tried but she seemed too upset to even listen. Like a little kid. _'In her heart, she's still a little kid, isn't she? She never truly aged into a nineteen year old or an adult,'_ he thought.

Jack and the others walked in and noticed Keeo standing there with her eyes closed like she was crying.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

Yusei handed over the paper to Jack. "Why, you little…!" Jack stopped as soon as Yusei cut him off.

"Jack, enough! It isn't Keeo's fault. She was trying to protect us from Sachiko," Yusei tried. He winced in pain and the others noticed the mark grow more. "Jack, just give her back her tongue," he ordered. "She needs to be free from this place."

"Fine," Jack growled. He looked at Keeo. "Here, Keeo," he stated holding out the tongue bag. "Take it."

Keeo looked at it but only shrunk away. "Keeo?" Yusei called.

"Her…" she stated. It was jumbled a bit but they could understand it. And it was clear how frightened she was. "Seh… tohh it."

"Keeo, just take it," Jack ordered. "It's yours, right? Don't you want it back?"

"Jack, I don't think it's her not wanting it," Yusei responded. "I think Sachiko did something to it."

Jack growled. "How are we supposed to help her now?" he asked.

"Seh save mah ehh," Keeo responded.

"What?" Crow responded. "I think I got that but did she really…?"

"So we have to go find…?" Akiza muttered.

"I didn't understand it," Leo responded.

"I don't think I even want to know," Luna added.

"Where is it, Keeo?" Yusei asked.

"Hehr," she answered.

"Here?" Crow questioned. She winced before flashing out. "So it's somewhere in here?"

"But where?" Akiza asked. "And why would Sachiko save Keeo's tongue _and_ eye?"

"Maybe they didn't like each other that much," Luna suggested.

"I don't know. But let's find it and give it to Keeo," Jack responded. "Once we get out of here, maybe that 'darkening' will stop hurting Yusei."

' _Why is it that I doubt that?'_ Yusei thought.


	9. One Eye, One Tongue

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 8: One Eye, One Tongue

They searched around the room for a while. But nothing came up.

"Where is it?" Crow wondered.

Yusei winced as the mark's pain increased and its size grew. "Yusei!" Luna called and ran up.

"That thing's getting worse," Jack stated.

"We need to help Keeo and get out of here," Crow stated.

"Huh?" Leo muttered and they looked at him. He was tugging on a drawer. "This thing won't open."

Yusei stood up and walked over. He looked at it. "There isn't a lock or anything keeping it from being closed," he stated.

"Something doesn't want us in there," Jack stated.

Leo pulled on it again, but this time it pulled right open and Leo fell into Yusei who caught him. Jack walked up and saw another blood soaked hemp bag.

"Does it have a name tag?" Akiza asked.

"Not a name _tag_ but a name," Jack answered. He opened it and gave a revolted look. "It's Keeo's eye."

"Let's find her," Crow responded.

They walked out and looked around. Yusei held his arm which was beginning to hurt too much for him to not wince at.

"Yusei, are you sure you're alright to move around?" Akiza asked noticing his distress.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

The others seemed reluctant to allow him to continue but gave in nonetheless. They walked around for a while until they came up on Sachiko and they were shocked as the red dress spirit just watched Keeo's spirit with a smirk while Keeo seemed to be in a daze.

"She's… controlling Keeo," Akiza stated worried.

Keeo gasped and turned. Sachiko glared at Keeo and her spirit eye turned into a dazed state. "Finish what you had started," they heard Sachiko say. "You are not the human you used to be, right?" Keeo gave a small nod. "You don't know who you are, right?" Keeo nodded again.

"It's like Sachiko has gained complete control over Keeo," Luna stated worried.

Sachiko gave them a happy grin before she disappeared and Keeo turned to them. Keeo's one eye was still in a daze making it known that she was still being controlled. Yusei winced and went to one knee as the pain became excruciating.

"Yusei!" Akiza exclaimed and kneeled next to him.

"J-Jack, do it now!" Yusei ordered, his voice strained with his pain. "She's still there."

"How do you know?" Jack asked. Yusei just shook his head as a reply. "A-Alright." He brought out the eye. "Keeo!" She gasped as she looked at him. Her eyes were shifting from controlled to herself. "This is yours. It's your eye that Sachiko took from you. Come get it back and return to normal."

Keeo's eyes returned to themselves and she grabbed her eye. She slowly placed it back into place. It vanished as soon as it was in though. "Hanhh yuhh, Jack," she stated. Jack tried the tongue again just in case. Keeo slowly took it and placed it back in her mouth. "Thank you, everyone." The area became to shake more violently than ever until the group's vision was black.

 **Sorry that this is so short.**


	10. Home

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 9: Home

Yusei's eyes slowly opened and he sat up. He looked around. It was dark but he was able to see everyone else waking up as well.

"What… happened?" Akiza asked.

The lights slowly turned on and it revealed itself to be the garage again.

"We're… back?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, we're back," Jack responded touching the chair. "This isn't some illusion either."

Luna and Leo looked out the door. "It's only been an hour since we got there," Luna stated.

"No possible way," Crow responded. "We were in there way longer than that."

"If that place way like a dimension all on its own," Yusei responded, "time there could be different from here. After all, everything time wise for us seemed to stop in that school."

"True," Crow agreed.

Suddenly a breeze passed through and they looked to see a giant, black gap with hands reaching out and red eyes glowing that had suddenly appeared in the corner of a room.

"W-What the…?!" Luna exclaimed. Leo and Luna hid behind Yusei as he backed up to the others.

"It… isn't over," Akiza responded closing her eyes.

Suddenly, Keeo's child spirit walked out. They just looked at her nervous though she was looking down. "It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one," she stated confusing them. "I had a fight with my mom that morning. Mr. Yoshikazu was always a nice man, listening to my problems. He couldn't speak so he would just listen. That's when everything went wrong." She looked at them slowly. "You are all nice people. I am glad I was able to get you out."

"Wait, why aren't you back to your human, nineteen year old self?" Crow asked a bit confused.

"Because… I never truly grew into that," she replied. "I had died after Sachiko took out my eye. But then, she let me, or forced me to, come back. But she made sure she left a piece of herself in me so she could watch what I saw, so she knew who came into the school and when."

"Wait, so you told her we were coming?!" Jack asked sounding a bit angry. "How many more people are you and your friends going to bring into that place? It is you, right?"

"That's… not true," Keeo replied looking down.

"Keeo, what happened to you exactly?" Akiza asked stepping forward a bit.

"If you really want to know…" she trailed off and took Akiza's hand in hers. But the others were relieved to see Keeo didn't burn her this time.

Yusei noticed on how their minds seem to merge into one. But it wasn't long before Akiza gave signs on distress in her possessed state and she began to pant and wheeze until she went to her knees.

"No… no…" she muttered over and over.

Keeo slowly took her hand away after a few, stressful minutes. "That's… what happened to me," she stated.

"Akiza!" Yusei called looking at her.

"Keeo, what did you do to her?!" Jack yelled angrily.

"J-Jack, stop," Akiza cut in. "I was the one who asked for it." She slowly stood back up.

"What did you see, Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"I was seeing everything that happened, through Keeo's eyes," she answered.

"Wait, you mean you were there at her murder? You were there?" Crow asked shocked.

Akiza nodded. "That girl in the red dress…" she stated. "She really was the murderer. Yoshikazu just hid in a corner afraid as the girl killed each one of them. One by one. Their hands and feet were bound and then they were blindfolded." The others were shocked as she explained it. "Because of that, as expected, they began to listen more carefully. It was horrible. Every single one of them was screaming and their screams were filled with pain and terror, and nothing gave them the relief of passing out or dying then and there so they couldn't feel that pain any longer. And it was the same with Keeo. Being through her eyes, I was feeling her pain and everything."

"Wow…" Crow muttered.

"Keeo, I still don't understand one thing," Yusei responded. She looked at him. "We should've appeased you, right? Why are you still here?"

Keeo looked down. "Even though we could've been freed under normal circumstances, we cannot for our situation. And me? Sachiko will never let me come back to this world again. Her curse had officially taken me. Right now, I'm free. But it's not going to last. Eventually, I'll start shaping the school and killing innocent people just like Yuki and the others," she explained.

"Back up a second," Crow responded. "Why can't you leave?"

"We… are all bound to the closed spaces," she replied. "Sachiko, you could save. But, aside from Sachiko, none of us can be saved."

"Are you saying you'll never be able to leave Heavenly Host again?" Jack asked. "That you'll end up killing again? No, there has to be some way to save you all."

"We are all bound to the closed spaces of Heavenly Host and its curse. Like I said, now none of us, except for Sachiko, can be saved," she replied in a sad tone.

"No…" Yusei muttered. He winced in pain and looked at his injured arm. The mark was still there and it grew.

"That thing should be gone!" Crow exclaimed. "You're out of that damn school!"

"Now that he's out… the darkening process can't affect him so easily," Keeo responded making them look at her. She was looking down sadly. "But… a curse cannot be undone so easily. It will… slowly take him. But not as fast as before unless he gives in." She began to cry a bit. "I'm… sorry, Yusei. It's… my fault. If I had only… thought before trying to get you away…"

"Keeo, you were trying to help us as fast as you could. It's not your fault," Yusei tried. "I'm not blaming you for it." But it seemed like her fear and pain had really hit her heart at this point and she didn't seem easily consolable.

"Yusei's right, Keeo," Jack stated. "You were trying to save us. Is there really no way we can save you?" She shook her head.

"There's something you should know about that place and about me now," Keeo stated. "When you die there, you vanish from existence here. And since I had died to Sachiko's curse and am now fully part of it…"

"You're not saying…" Yusei trailed off worried.

"I… don't exist here anymore," she responded.

"But, we remember you," Leo responded.

"And that's only because you were in Heavenly Host," she replied. "Other than you, everyone will forget. Even my records are be erased from here."

"But…" Yusei because but she cut him off while crying again.

"Keeo, how did we even get stuck there? It can't be just because we did the charm," Crow asked.

"You… messed it up," she answered.

"Huh? How? My friend told me the exact way," Akiza responded.

"I'm… not even sure how you remember her," Keeo stated.

"You don't mean…" Akiza trailed off.

"She's there. But… she's dead. She gave into the darkening after discovering it was because of the charm she suggested," Keeo explained. "She had gotten the charm off of a blog. The person who discovered the charm and put it on the blog intentionally put the wrong directions on it."

"We need to change that," Yusei responded. "What's the right way?"

"You do the same thing, but you have to chant one extra time for Sachiko," Keeo explained. "If you do it right, Sachiko will pass by and leave you alone. And if you fail…" She began to cry again. "Please… don't do the charm again. Stay away from it. Stay out of its way… Don't come and end up… like me." She then vanished along with the black, spirit hole.

"Keeo!" Yusei called but it was too late.

"She… she can't be…" Luna muttered.

"She's gone," Yusei responded sadly, "and she won't be coming back."

"What're we going to tell her mother?" Akiza asked. "If she really doesn't exist anymore…"

"We'll figure something out," Yusei replied. "For now, we… just need to get some rest." _'Though I'm not sure how much I'll be able to sleep after what I've seen. Not including the throbbing pain in my arm,'_ he thought.

Crow yawned a bit. "I am tired. After that, I really need to sleep," he stated. "Akiza, your parents are probably worried about you."

"Right," she agreed. She, Leo, and Luna left after that was said.

"Do you really think it's over for us, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "But… that place is still standing there. Taking more innocent people every day."

"But that one ghost said it was Keeo and the others that brought us there. Then Keeo said it wasn't them who were," Jack said. "So who's bringing people into that godforsaken place?"

"Sachiko," Yusei answered bluntly.

"It's possible. She does seem to like killing," Crow muttered. He then said louder and clearer, "It's still hard to believe that a girl like the one in the red dress, a girl their age, was the one who killed Keeo and the others like that. And that she is making them kill other people."

"I just wish there was something we could do," Yusei responded.

"I have to agree with you, Yusei," Jack replied. "But we would have to go back there to do it. I don't think Keeo will be able to help us this time around. And there's no telling what we'll face. Not including the fact that Yusei's condition will only get worse."

"Like it already isn't," Yusei responded wincing again.

"Man, how much longer is that thing going to last?" Crow stated.

"Well, when it disappears, so will Yusei," Jack reminded. "I would honestly rather it be there and be able to have him around."

"But it's hurting him, Jack," Crow retorted.

"I'll be fine," Yusei responded to break up the fight.

"Let's just get some rest," Jack suggested. Yusei and Crow nodded in agreement and they all went to their rooms for bed.

Despite the things they had seen, Jack and Crow slept like a rock. But Yusei had trouble sleeping as the pain in his arm just seemed to get worse. He sat up and looked at it. It had definitely grown bigger.

' _I'm just worried,'_ Yusei thought trying to calm himself. _'But this worry… is it adding to the darkening and making this worse?'_

He winced again at the pain and watched as it grew, not easily noticeable but it grew. Yusei gripped it, trying to calm himself again. _'I'll be fine. I just have to stay calm and keep my hopes up,'_ he thought. He lied back down and tried to sleep again. But the throbbing pain continued, making it difficult to sleep. But slowly, his exhaustion took hold of him and he fell asleep.


	11. Return

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 10: Return

Keeo walked around the halls. The closed spaces were still extremely thin and hers, Yuki's, and the others' minds were still free.

"You want to save him, right?" came a familiar voice from behind her. Keeo froze in place out of fear. _'S-Sachiko…'_ she thought. Sachiko laughed and walked in front of her. "Aww… is the killer spirit scared?"

"I… I'm not the killer!" Keeo retorted.

"Didn't _you_ put the curse on poor Yusei?" Sachiko asked. Keeo went wide eyed and the girl in the red dress grinned. "You know very well that there is one way to save him."

"I'm not letting him and his friends come back here," Keeo fought. "You'll kill them."

"But how long will he last there?" Sachiko asked and Keeo looked down sadly. "How about we agree to this?" Keeo looked at her as Sachiko moved around the nervous child spirit in a circle. "You bring them here and they can be in the same space again. I'll give them some… help to get them started. After that, it's up to them on whether they'll succeed or not."

"W-Why would you do that?" Keeo asked shocked.

"To have some fun," Sachiko answered with a mischievous grin. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'll… try to convince them," Keeo agreed. "If it means saving Yusei."

Sachiko patted Keeo's head like a dog. "That's a good curse," she stated with a grin. "Now go along."

Keeo began to tremble nervously as Sachiko left but followed Sachiko's orders. _'I… need to save, Yusei. It's the least I can do… after all he's done for me,'_ she thought. _'Even after I hurt him.'_ But that didn't stop a tear from falling down her spirit face.

. . .

Yusei woke up early the next morning to more pain in his arm. _'Will it ever stop hurting?'_ he thought. He looked at the mark to see it had grown quite a bit overnight. _'How much longer will I last?'_ He winced a bit, stifling a groan as the pain shot up and the mark grew. _'I need to calm down. I'll survive this. I have to.'_ As soon as his thought was made, he noticed the mark get smaller, even by the slightest bit, shocking him. _'I think keeping my hopes up will slow down the process. I haven't given up yet and I don't plan on doing giving up now,'_ Yusei thought standing up and getting dressed.

He walked out into the living room and began to work on the engine again. If anything, to get his mind off the curse and Heavenly Host. But only a half an hour later, his mind was quickly taken to his curse mark when it throbbed again, only it was much worse than before.

Yusei grunted in pain and looked at it. It had grown even more. He took deep breaths trying to tone down the pain and relax his rapid heartbeat. It slowly relaxed and the pain toned down but it still throbbed in pain and it was enough for Yusei to grip his arm so it wouldn't visibly shake. That would worry the others too much. Yusei looked to see how far around the mark had gotten and, to his shock and worry, it had made it completely around his arm and had covered his entire forearm. Creating a full, large, purple band of a scar around his arm.

He heard Crow yawn as he walked up and quickly covered the mark again. Last thing he needed was Crow and Jack to see how bad it had gotten overnight. He was starting to think it was because of the nightmares he had.

Crow came up and asked, "Are you doing okay, Yusei?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"Mark gotten bigger?" Crow asked.

"Not a lot," Yusei lied and Crow could tell easily.

"You can't hide anything from me, Yusei," he said making Yusei look at him. "I know you too well for that. How big has it gotten?" Yusei stayed silent. "You're shouldering things on your own again. Didn't Martha tell you not to that one time during the Dark Signers?"

Yusei sighed. "Yeah," he answered.

"Just let me see it," Crow ordered sternly, making sure his voice said there was no argument whatsoever in the matter.

Yusei rolled up his sleeve and Crow immediately grabbed it. "Yusei, this is bad," he stated worried. "Why on Earth would you hide this?!"

"I… didn't want to worry you any more than you already were," he answered, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Yusei, stop shouldering things on your own," Crow ordered frustrated. "We need to find a way to break this curse."

"What's so bad that you're yelling, Crow?" asked Jack as he walked into the room.

"This thing is getting worse," he replied.

"How much?" Jack asked alert.

"It's wrapped around his entire forearm," Crow answered showing the mark.

Yusei's arm shot pain up his body again making him grab it back and hold it, trying to stop the shaking the best he could. Sweat began to form on his head until it slowly dulled to a bearable level and he panted.

"We need to find a way to break that curse," Jack stated. " _Now_."

A knock came at the door and Akiza and the twins walked in. "Hey, guys," Yusei greeted calming down after the pain.

"Is your arm okay?" Luna asked.

"Not really," Crow answered before Yusei could.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"Yusei, just show them," Jack ordered.

Yusei sighed, obviously giving in, and revealed his mark. The twins gave a look of sheer worry and Akiza's expression was a mix between worry and shock.

"How much longer will he last at this rate?" Luna muttered worried.

"I'll be fine," Yusei stated trying to keep everyone calm. He didn't need anyone else stressed out about him.

"Yusei, you know very well that if we don't break that curse, it won't be true," Jack responded. "So don't go saying that."

"How are we going to break it?" Akiza asked.

A breeze blew through the room again and Crow and the others backed up from another dark gap. "Not again," Leo stated. Keeo slowly walked out to them but didn't come too close.

"Keeo?" Yusei greeted.

"You… can save him," she stated sounding nervous and afraid.

"How?" Crow immediately asked. "Can't you take it back or something?"

"No," she answered. "It… isn't my curse. I am simply a being the curse had been attached to and spreads it around. There is a way to break it but… in order to do so, you have… to go back."

"What?" Akiza responded.

"No way am I going back to that place," Jack responded.

"How would going back there save Yusei?" Crow asked. "It'll only make his condition worse."

"You do still have your scraps of the doll, right?" Keeo asked and they nodded, looking at their pieces. "You must appease Sachiko to save her and release the curse off of Yusei."

"Appease Sachiko?!" Crow exclaimed shocked.

"How are we supposed to appease her of all… things?" Jack asked.

"It's not going to be easy," Keeo replied. "And if I bring you back… I won't be able to get you out again."

"Then, how will we leave?" Yusei asked.

"You would do the Sachiko charm in reverse and be sure to add one for Sachiko. The closed spaces are still on the brink of collapsing," Keeo explained. "If you are able to free Sachiko, then you will be able to escape and Yusei's curse will be broken. But… you must hurry. The curse will move much faster there. It will move up his arm and when it reaches his heart… there will be no stopping the darkening process from taking hold."

"We don't have much of a choice then," Jack stated.

Everyone nodded. "Keeo, take us there," Yusei ordered. "Please."

"A-Alright," she agreed.

There was a bright flash before they found themselves back in a classroom. They looked at her.

"Take this," Keeo ordered gently. She handed over a statue with a horse as its mark. "You'll need it. You'll need to find a red one too." She looked at them. "I'm sorry about this. I… hope you succeed. Also, remember, if you want Sachiko to feel remorse, you must appeal to her humanity. You must purify her soul. It is the only way. I may not think clearly when you succeed," Keeo responded.

"Keeo, are we going to lose you then?" Yusei asked concerned.

She gave a small, sad nod. "My mind… has already come under attack," she replied. "So the next time you see me… run." She then vanished.

They were silent for a moment before Yusei said, "Let's… just get going. We need to appease Sachiko." They nodded and went to do their job.


	12. Missing

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 11: Missing

They walked out of the room and that's when Yusei looked around. "There's something different here," he stated.

"Yeah, everything's changed," Luna agreed.

"The air feels different too," Jack added. "I think we're in a totally different school."

Yusei looked at the group and noticed someone missing. "Wait a second, where's Leo?" he asked.

"Huh?!" Luna agreed and they looked around. "Leo!" she called worried. No one responded, not a sound was made. "Leo! Come on, this isn't funny!" Still nothing making the others worried beyond belief.

"We need to find him," Jack stated. "He has to be around here somewhere. I don't think Keeo would've left him out."

"Yeah," Crow agreed. They nodded. "Let's find him. If the closed spaces are breaking down, maybe Keeo's… abilities accidently moved him to another part of the school."

"Maybe," Yusei agreed. "Let's go."

. . .

"Ugh…" Leo groaned as he sat up. He looked around. "W-Where is everyone?" he asked. "Luna! Yusei! Jack! Someone!" he called.

"What do we have here?" asked an older voice. Leo turned and saw a… person. It was a man who seem to be about Yusei's and the guy's age. "What's a little kid like you doing here?"

"Uh… uh…" Leo stuttered. "I… came here with my friends."

"Did you get separated from them?" the man asked helping Leo up.

"Yeah," he answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuuya Kizami," the man introduced. "And you are?"

"Leo," Leo replied.

"Leo, why don't we stick together until we find your friends?" Kizami suggested. "In this place, it's best that the living stick together."

"O-Oh," Leo agreed. "This doesn't look like the normal school. Where is this again?"

"This is the second wing," Kizami answered. "Were you… knocked out when you were brought here?"

"I think," Leo answered.

"Your friends might be around this building somewhere," Kizami responded. "They're probably looking for you as well. Come, let's search around."

They walked around for a while and even came across an art room and other areas that seemed completely out of place. They reached the top of the building which held one locked room and next to the door was a room ID, " _ **Principle Takamine Yanagihori's Office**_ ".

"Tell me, Leo, who are your friends?" Kizami asked.

"Uh, most of them are older than me. Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow. Then I have my twin sister, Luna," he explained.

"I see," he responded. "I was also separated from my sibling. A little brother."

"Huh?" Leo responded.

"We'll find your friends and, hopefully, my brother too," Kizami responded.

"R-Right," Leo agreed but he didn't like the vibe he was getting from Kizami at the moment. Something was off.

. . .

Meanwhile, Yusei and the others were looking everywhere for Luna's twin.

"Where is he?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Yusei replied. His arm throbbed making him grab it and wince in pain.

"Yusei!" Crow exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Yusei responded as the pain subsided a bit.

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Let's just focus on finding Leo. I don't want to know what would happen if Sachiko got to him first."

"No kidding," Jack agreed.

They moved forward, looking through every room. _'Leo, please be alright,'_ Yusei thought.

. . .

Leo and Kizami walked around the second building for a while. "Should we check the main building?" Leo asked. "Maybe they're there."

"Hmm…" Kizami thought. "The spirits are there most of the time. I'm sure they'll come here eventually. For now, let's just stay in this building."

"Okay," Leo agreed.

"Is everything alright, Leo?" Kizami asked.

"Yeah…" he lied.

"The chances of leaving here alive are slim. We should be honest to one another for now," Kizami responded.

Leo didn't know how to ask his real question without making the vibe he had worse, so he made up a lie, "Uh… I… um… have to go to the bathroom."

"Don't tell me you've been holding it this whole time," Kizami responded.

"Uh… yeah," Leo lied.

"Well, we best find a place to relieve yourself," Kizami responded.

"R-Right," Leo agreed.

"If I remember correctly, there is a boy's bathroom around here," Kizami stated. "Why don't we go find it again?"

"Okay," Leo agreed again getting more nervous.

After a while, they found the boy's bathroom and Leo went in while Kizami stayed outside. As soon as Leo entered, he immediately noticed bodies hanging in the stalls and a pile of corpses blocking the other toilets, giving off a rancid, rotting odor.

Leo yelled in shock and ran out. "Is… something wrong, Leo?" Kizami asked looking at him.

"Uh… they were all… full," Leo replied.

"Hm?" Kizami responded and went inside the bathroom himself.

Leo nervousness increased when he heard Kizami laugh in an insane manner. Kizami walked out and Leo noticed the almost laughing expression he was trying to hide.

"My, with all those bodies, you'll never be able to relieve yourself," Kizami stated. "But come. We must find your friends and my brother."

Leo followed for a second but paused. "Uh… may I ask what your brother is like?" he asked.

Kizami turned to him. "Certainly," he agreed. "He's quite young, always wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with tennis shoes, and he has golden eyes." Leo was getting nervous. "And, if I recall right, he had teal hair always worn in a ponytail."

"Uh… uh… I think I can find my friends on my own," Leo responded.

"What are you saying, Leo?" Kizami asked. "I am your big brother. The only one you need. You're my little brother. And there is simply no way out of here. So let's continue to be brothers until our dying breaths. For however long we may have."

"Uh… bye!" Leo responded and began to run back.

"Leo, I wouldn't recommend going that way. Something terrible just happened downstairs just a few moments ago," Kizami stated.

"Huh?" Leo responded but continued running downstairs.

He came up to the room by the girl's bathroom and stopped. A boy was lying on the ground, bleeding badly. He coughed a bit.

Leo gasped and stepped back for a moment. He then hurried up to him. "Uh… are you alright?" he asked.

He panted before answering, "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Leo. Umm… your stomach is bleeding really badly. I'll try to find something to stop it," Leo replied. Leo began frantically thinking for something to help.

The boy suddenly yelled, "You… You need to get… away from here… right now! Hurry!"

"But… if I don't help you, you'll die," Leo responded.

"No! Please… just go!" the man responded.

"Kurosaki! Who on Earth could've done this to you?!" came Kizami's call.

Leo turned just as Kizami kicked him across the room hard, and put him in a daze.


	13. Run

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 12: Run

Yusei sighed. They had been searching around the building for at least an hour.

"Where could he be?" Akiza wondered.

"This place isn't that big," Crow stated.

"Wait, what about that second wing?" Jack mentioned.

"Second wing?" Yusei repeated confused.

"Oh, yeah, you and Crow weren't there," Jack responded. "There's a whole other wing attached to this school. But the door to it was locked last time."

"Well, this is a different school, right?" Luna responded. "Maybe it's not locked this time."

"Right," Crow agreed. "Let's go."

. . .

Leo slowly came out of his daze. "Ugh…" he muttered. He sat up and grabbed his stomach. "Ow…"

"Regained your senses, have you, Leo?" came Kizami's voice. He looked and frantically stood up. Kizami was standing over the man's body. He was covered in blood and had a maniac sort of look to his face. "Everything's fine now. Your big brother will protect you. Your big, strong brother will keep you safe."

Leo yelled, "No!"

Kizami noticed something on the ground. "What's this? A key? 'Science lab,' it says. Guess you won't be needing this anymore, Kurosaki," he stated. Leo gave a slight, nervous whimper and backed up. "Isn't it just horrible, the way these spirits kill people? You wouldn't want that to happen to you, right?" Kizami asked Leo. "Well, don't worry. I won't let them. No, I'll protect you from that horrible fate. For you see… I'll put an end to it myself! I'll snuff out that tiny, tiny life of yours."

Leo yelled in fear and called out in fear, "Yusei! Luna! Someone!" He then got up and ran out the door.

Kizami laughed. "Come on! No fair running! Wait for me!" he called.

Leo ran towards the entrance door and yanked on it but it was locked. "W-Why is it locked?!" he exclaimed.

"Leo!" Kizami called and Leo hurried passed Kizami.

Leo noticed the girl in the red dress sitting and didn't care at the moment that she was a killer. He ran towards her but the shelf in between them fell pushing him back.

Leo then hurried back through the area where Kurosaki had died and passed by the man. His body was flayed open and his organs were displayed for all to see.

"I'm going to kill you, Leo! Hey!" Kizami called.

Leo ran back upstairs and through the halls, frantically trying to get away from Kizami. It wasn't long before he found himself where Sachiko was. And where she was sitting was a key. _'The entrance key!'_ he thought. He hurried moved through the door and immediately dodged Kizami. He hurried through the halls.

"Come out; come out wherever you are, Leo!" Kizami called.

Leo was quick to find the entrance door and unlocked it. He ran out and found himself on an outside walkway.

"Leo!" Kizami called from behind him.

Leo hurried to the other door and opened it. He hurried through the large hall until he reached the staircase from before. Sachiko came out. "This way!" she called. "Hurry!"

Leo considered the situation and followed Sachiko. Anything was better than continuing to run from Kizami. He got up the stairs and made it to the wall where Akiza was almost splattered when he fell.

He noticed Kizami coming closer. "There you are, Leo," the insane man stated with a depraved smile. "Are you ready?"

Leo cried out in fear. "Leo!" Yusei called seeing him. Yusei grabbed Leo and yanked him away from Kizami who was just a foot away.

"Aww… no fair getting help now," Kizami stated. Yusei held Leo back with the others as he stood in front of them protectively. Kizami laughed insanely.

That's when Yusei noticed Yoshikazu run up behind Kizami. Yoshikazu brought the hammer down on Kizami's head. He ignored the others as he dragged Kizami into the infirmary. Yusei noticed Sachiko laughed as they brought him in.

They immediately looked at Leo in worry. "Leo, what happened?" Yusei asked.

"I… don't know. I just woke up in the second wing," he answered, "and then he was there. He said his name was Kizami and we walked around a bit, as he had said the living should stick together. Later, I tried to leave on my own and I found someone hurt bad. I tried to help but Kizami kicked me away. When I came back from my daze… the man was killed and Kizami was covered in blood. He then said he was going to kill me and I had to run all over the place."

Luna grabbed onto Leo. "Don't do that again!" she exclaimed. "We were worried sick!"

"I won't try to, Luna," Leo responded. "Trust me."

"Leo, what's that in your pocket?" Yusei asked noticing a tape.

Leo pulled it out. "I'm… not sure. I don't know where I got it," he answered handing it over.

"That doesn't sound right," Jack stated.

Yusei looked it over. "It says, ' _ **Kibiki Research Data- 02**_ '," he read.

"If we had a camera or something, that would be helpful," Crow stated.

"Well, we don't," Jack responded.

"Wait, the Custodian's Closet," Akiza responded making them turn to her. "Didn't you say it sounded like it had a television in it?"

"We'll probably need a key to open it, though," Crow responded. "It's locked. Or at least, the last time we checked it was."

"Let's at least check it out," Jack stated. "The sooner we're done, the sooner Yusei will be safe."

As if on cue, Yusei's arm throbbed horribly and Yusei grabbed it in pain while being forced to go to one knee and drop the tape. Akiza came up to him and kneeled to his eye level in worry.

"How far has it made it up by now?" Crow wondered aloud. Yusei took his arm out of his jacket to get a good look and it was nearly half way up his upper arm. "I had to ask…" he muttered.

"Let's just get moving," Jack responded.

Yusei slowly stood up, quickly placing his arm through his jacket sleeve before holding his arm again as the pain continued. Akiza grabbed the tape and placed it in a pocket for the time being. Yusei panted as the pain toned down a bit, it was bearable but just barely. _'Isn't only going to get worse, isn't it?'_ Yusei thought. He winced a bit as the pain increased again. _'I can't think like that. It'll only make it worse.'_ He looked at everyone. "Let's just go," he stated. They nodded and walked off.


	14. Behind the Closet

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 13: Behind the Closet

They made it to the red door and Yusei reached for it. He slowly opened it.

"Am I the only one worried by the fact that all the doors seemed to be unlocked now?" Akiza responded.

"I know," Yusei responded. "Let's just go."

They entered slowly and saw a television in the corner with a Video8 Camcorder connected to it. The television was still on and playing and the camera was on.

"Let's find out what's on that tape," Jack stated. Akiza put it in and the television's screen slowly played a video.

A man sat in a corner though he face was hidden. He was breathing fearfully though. "I shouldn't be alone. I shouldn't be alone. My name is Kou Kibiki. I can't just die. I can't lose hope. If anyone's watching this tape… there's a way out and I'm going to tell you what it is right now. You need to perform the Sachiko charm correctly. Say one line time for each person, then one more for Sachiko, and put all your paper scraps together." He gave a shocked sound before continuing, "I wish I had never done it… I wish I'd never come here… How could you… How could you?!"

Then another voice broke through the video from the door. It sounded like from the girl with the dead fish eyes. " _Kibiki_ …" Kibiki gave a worried gasp. " _KIBIKI_!" They noticed him begin to cringe in worry and fear. And it was understandable. The girl's voice sounded as if she was possessed. " _KIBIKI_!"

"No… Nooo!" Kibiki exclaimed.

The girl with the dead fish eyes walked in but her body was covered in a black mist shocking the watching ground. "Kibiki. Ki… bi… ki…"

Jack blocked Leo and Luna's view as Kibiki was killed, calling the girl, who he had said her name was Naho, to stop. Suddenly the tape shot out and Crow barely avoided it.

"This place only seems to get worse," Jack stated.

"Are you alright, Crow?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, it missed me," Crow responded. "What the hell did we just see?"

"Maybe the girl, Naho, went through the darkening process," Akiza suggested. "But wasn't that footage…?"

"Yeah, it was taken in this room," Yusei answered to the unfinished question.

Crow looked at the back closet and opened the door. They immediately caught the smell of rotting flesh. They all covered their nose for a moment to try to avoid the smell until it became easier to breathe.

"Based on the clothes, I'd say we just found Kou Kibiki and that girl, Naho," Jack stated. Yusei stayed silent looking into the closet. "Something wrong, Yusei?"

"Is there something in the far back?" he suddenly asked.

They gave him a confused look but Crow looked. After a few minutes, he said, "Yeah! A whole other room it looks like. How… did you know that?"

"I'm not really sure," Yusei answered. "I… just had a feeling."

"Probably has something to do with that mark of his," Jack stated. "It's probably really starting to affect him."

"Probably," Crow responded. "Why don't we check on that mark?"

Yusei moved his arm a bit out of his jacket to see it. Since it was already on his upper arm last time, there wasn't a need to pull his entire arm out. Everyone was worried to see the mark had made it three-quarters up his arm.

"I wonder… has it even touched his hand or is it just moving up his arm?" Akiza asked. Yusei took off his glove and revealed that his entire hand was the same as the rest of the mark. He quickly put his glove back on.

"That mark is moving seriously fast in here. We need to hurry this up," Crow stated. "Or Yusei may end up stuck here forever."

"Did we ever ask what would happen if we died here?" Luna asked.

"No, we didn't," Yusei answered putting his jacket all the way on again.

"Does it stop hurting at all, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"No," he answered. "I think the times it becomes harder to deal with is when it's growing. Then it returns to a throbbing pain though… it's more bearable."

"We'll get that thing off you, Yusei," Jack stated.

"Let's check out the back room," Crow suggested. "Just… be careful not to step on the bodies."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed while everyone else nodded. They slowly began to step into the closet.

It was nearly pitch black inside, barely any light but they were able to get passed the two bodies without stepping on them. They soon came out to an area that was brighter. The room had a ladder.

"Where is this?" Leo asked.

"Not sure," Crow answered.

"How sturdy is that ladder?" Jack asked. "I don't want to head back through the closet."

Yusei touched it. "It seems sturdy enough to allow each of us to use it. But we'll have to go one at a time," he answered.

"Well, it smells awful down here. So let's just go," Crow stated.

"Leo, Luna, you guys go first," Yusei instructed. "And keep an eye out for Sachiko."

"Right," Luna agreed and Luna went up first and once she was up, Leo followed. They called down. Akiza went next and then Crow.

"Yusei, you go up first," Jack suggested.

"No, Jack," Yusei retorted. "I'll go last to be sure you guys get up there safe."

"And if your arm practically attacks you again?" Jack responded calmly and Yusei saw his point.

"Fine," he agreed. "But hurry up as soon as I'm up there."

Jack nodded and Yusei climbed up. Once he was up there, Jack climbed up.

They looked around. "We're in the girl's bathroom," Akiza said.

"Why would a ladder lead here?" Crow wondered.

Yusei turned and noticed the spirit girl from before, not Sachiko or Keeo, but Yuki. She was watching them.

"Yuki?" he questioned. The others turned and saw her. She then ran off. "She seems to still have her free will."

"But how much longer?" Jack asked.

"Let's just get out of here," Yusei replied. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting from here."

"Yeah," Crow agreed and they walked out.

. . .

"Keeo!" Yuki called as Keeo's spirit turned to her friend.

"Yeah, Yuki?" she greeted.

"I saw them," she responded, "your friends. They're in the bathroom. There are shelves by there."

"So?" Keeo responded. "What's so special?"

"It has the statue in it," Yuki answered.

Keeo gasped and flashed away.

. . .

Once they were out, they looked around. Definitely different. The hall was longer and next to the bathroom door were two shelves. But the rest of the hall was cut off.

Yusei turned and noticed Keeo show up on the other side. She had a nervous expression but pointed to the shelves. Jack, Crow, and the others noticed too. Leo walked over though Yusei, Jack, and Crow kept his eyes on Keeo and her worried expression.

Sachiko appeared behind her and she froze, her eyes full of fear.

"Keeo!" Yusei called.

"My job, Keeo," Sachiko stated as Keeo fell to her knees in pain. Sachiko walked in front of Keeo. "Don't do my job. Go back to your other free friends. You'll only last a little longer, anyway."

"Sachiko, get away from her!" Crow ordered.

Sachiko glared at him and he backed up a bit in fear. Her face then turned to an insane smile. "Keep that up and I will make sure your death is as painful as possible," she stated. She looked back at Keeo who has spirit tears dripping from her eyes. "Say goodbye, Keeo. You won't see them for a while, right? Or do you…?" Keeo shook her head cutting Sachiko off and flashed away. "Good." Sachiko looked at them and waved before leaving.

Everyone just looked where Keeo was in shock and fright. Even Keeo was afraid of Sachiko. After a bit, Leo brought over a red statue with a baby as its form to Yusei.

"This must be the statue Keeo told us about when we first got back here," Yusei stated.

"She must've known the risk for telling us," Akiza stated sad and worried. "And she came anyway."

"I know," Crow responded. "I don't want to know what'll happen to her now." Yusei's arm began to hurt unbearably again making him grab it and wince. "Yusei!"

Slowly, the pain returned to a manageable level and he just panted for a moment. "I'm fine," he answered.

"We should find a place to rest," Akiza suggested.

"But the longer we stay here, the more than thing will eat at him," Crow responded. "But he definitely can't keep moving like this right now."

Yusei forced himself not to wince. "I'll be fine, for now. Don't worry about me," he told them, keeping his voice calm and stable.

"But Yusei…" Akiza began.

"I'm fine," Yusei interrupted trying to stay calm. Though, he had shocked himself that he had interrupted Akiza like that. He knew it wasn't like him at all. But he also didn't like all this concern and worry directed at him. "We just… need to focus on getting Sachiko appeased. Alright?"

"R-Right," Crow reluctantly agreed with everyone else giving a small nod. _'Something's not right. Yusei's beginning to act different. He doesn't interrupt someone unless he has a good reason,'_ he thought. _'I can't imagine how far that mark is now. Probably getting seriously close by this point, so I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason for this… change.'_

They then began to walk down the steps.


	15. The Mother of a Killer

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 14: The Mother of a Killer

They walked around for a bit until they came up to where the infirmary should be. But instead of the infirmary entrance, it was a new, long hallway.

"Did this change?" Leo asked.

They walked through until they reached a wall. By it was two pedestals on either side. Yusei looked at a wall that seemed to be outlined. He finally realized why after a few minutes.

"This isn't real wall," Yusei stated.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"The grooves in the wall suggest there's something behind it," Yusei responded. "Do we still have those statues?"

Crow nodded and handed the horse statue to Yusei. Yusei set the statue on the pedestal on the right side. Akiza then handed over the baby statue and Yusei set it on the left pedestal. Some cranking was heard before the wall opened.

"How did you figure those statues would work?" Jack asked.

"The pedestals held a mark in them in the shape of a stand. They looked like the statues' holders and tried it," Yusei replied. "Just a lucky guess."

"You are known for your luck, Yusei," Crow stated making Yusei raise an eyebrow confused. "Let's just head in there."

Once they were in, they found themselves in a long hallway leading to a door at the end. They walked a bit further in when Yusei grabbed his arm and went to one knee. But the pain didn't seem to want to stop making Yusei struggle to hold in a painful groan.

"Yusei!" Akiza exclaimed running to his side.

"There's… There's something… here," he stated through the pain.

The pain was digging into Yusei, it felt like his arm was being slowly ripped apart and he couldn't stop a pain filled groan from escaping his mouth. That's when the others noticed a bit of blood dripping from his nose.

"This place isn't safe for him," Jack stated.

"Akiza, you, Leo, and Luna take him back. Jack and I will find out where this hallway leads," Crow stated.

"Are you sure, guys?" Luna asked.

"What matters right now is getting Yusei safe," Jack responded. "But there's probably something down here that we need to see."

"O-Okay," Akiza agreed. She helped Yusei out with Leo and Luna while Jack and Crow looked at each other worried.

"I can't imagine how far up that mark is now," Crow stated.

"I know," Jack agreed. "If he was in that much pain…" He shook his head. "Let's just get to the end of the hall."

Crow and Jack got closed when a bang hit the window. They turned and nearly jumped back.

"What the…? Is that a child's face and hands on the window?" Crow asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied and they turned to the door. On it was a note: " _ **Sachiko, cleaning up in the reference room. Please wait here for me until I'm done. –Mom**_ ".

"Sachiko?!" Jack exclaimed.

A woman's voice then pierced through the air behind the door, "The door's open. Come on in." Jack and Crow gasped.

"Could that really be…?" Crow trailed off. They carefully opened the door. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Jack responded. "I think we'll be in danger if we stay here too long. But I get the feeling there's something here we have to see."

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

They entered and saw themselves back in the infirmary. The woman's voice spoke again, "What do you say? Shall we go on a field trip together over summer vacation?" They walked forward and were suddenly forced to turn and look at a woman's spirit. Her skin was pale, her neck was broken, and her clothing was tattered. A book on the desk was open and she appeared to have been writing in it moments ago.

"Uh… why can't we move?" Crow muttered.

"I…" Jack didn't know how to even reply.

"My dear Sachi… She's my pride and joy," the spirit stated. It walked closer. "She'd do anything for me."

Jack and Crow tried to move when the spirit stopped. They were then tossed to the side and fell of their knees. Jack and Crow immediately stood up, relieved to have their bodies back in their control. They walked over to the book.

"'Diary'?" Crow read. "Whose diary is this? Is it… that spirit's?"

The booked seemed quite old with yellowed pages and ragged edges. Though the carefully inked letters were still completely legible.

They looked at the first entry:

" _ **7/19/1953**_

 _ **I seem to be dead.**_ "

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I can't forgive you," the spirit said making them turn to her. "I won't forgive you. I'm going to kill you. How dare you harm Sachiko… How dare you harm me…"

"This is bad," Crow stated.

"We need to get out of here," Jack stated.

Crow grabbed the diary and ran out with Jack. Though they both noticed the kids gathering around the spirit. They came out of the hall and were met with Yusei who was still kneeling on the ground holding his arm, cringing in pain. His right hand keeping his cursed left from shaking too bad. Luna and Leo were watching him worried as Akiza had turned to them.

"Is he alright?" Jack asked.

"No," Akiza responded walking up. "It won't stop hurting him. His nose stopped bleeding once we were out of the hall but his arm just won't stop. I haven't looked at the progress of his mark, but I'm afraid he won't last much longer." She noticed the diary in Crow's hand. "What's that?"

"It's diary," Jack answered. "There was a spirit in there and it was definitely hers."

"How do you know?" Akiza asked.

"We saw her writing it in," Crow answered. "We need to check on Yusei first, though."

Jack walked over with the others and looked at Yusei who was obviously in serious pain. That's when Jack saw it, just beginning to reach the outline of Yusei's neck was the curse mark… and it was still growing.

"This is really bad," Jack stated. "It's still growing and it's already reached his neck."

"There has to be a way to slow that thing down!" Crow exclaimed. "He's not going to last much longer at this rate."

"Yusei, please," Luna called worry clear in her voice. "Don't make us lose you so quickly."

Yusei couldn't even speak with the pain. It hurt him to even breathe at the moment. _'I… don't understand. Why… is it hurting this much? Why is it moving so fast all of a sudden? Am I even going to survive this?'_ he thought fearfully.

Crow noticed the mark jump further up. "Yusei, do go giving up," he ordered. "You're not one to give up easily. So don't do it now."

Akiza kneeled next to him. "Yusei, listen to me. You put hope in people's hearts. Didn't your friends use to call you 'the hope of Satellite'?" she asked trying anything. "So don't you lose hope of all people."

"Listen to Akiza, Yusei," Jack ordered.

Yusei could hear their words and thought, _'T-They're right. I… just need to… calm down. Once I do, this pain will subside for the most part. I just have to keep my hopes up. I'm going to survive this. I have to, for everyone's sakes. I can't give up on them.'_

Yusei slowly felt the pain dissipate to a tolerable level again and he panted over and over, trying to get some breath. The mark had stopped growing, relieving all of them. But even with it not growing for now, it had still made some serious progress and they all knew it wouldn't be long before Yusei wouldn't be there anymore.

"That's it, Yusei," Crow stated trying to keep his friend calm. "Let's just take it easy for a moment."

"Maybe reading this diary would be a good idea," Jack suggested.

"Yeah," Akiza agreed and Jack opened it to the first page. He began to read it, including the name on the back "Yoshie Shinozaki":

" _ **7/19/1953**_

 _ **I spoke at great length with the children again today. They're so full of life and growing up so fast. The younger students are quiet and respectful too. It's clear their parents love and care for them very much, and have taught them very well. But I won't be left behind! I intend to raise Sachiko with just as much love and devotion as any of them. Today is her seventh birthday. We're meeting after school and going out for dinner. I hope she likes the stuffed cat I got her. Had to sort out some documents in the reference room before meeting up with Sachi. While I was working, the principal dropped by. After he and I talked for a bit, he suddenly came up to me from behind. He grabbed me and forced me down, then began unbuttoning my blouse. He'd always been so kind, lending a sympathetic ear to my problems… but today, he didn't even seem like the same man. His eyes were cold and empty. I was in such shock, I'm not even exactly sure what happened to me after that. I slipped away somehow, but he was right behind me. I only made it as far as the landing stairs. Just as I turned the corner, I felt him push me… The floor came at me fast, and suddenly, I found myself unable to move. I was slumped across the ground unceremoniously… and I was dead. Buckets of blood spilled out from my head. I'm sure it was hell to clean up later. I also lost control of my bowels—embarrassing to say the least. I was slipping away… but I was pulled back by the sound of a very dear voice. Sachiko saw everything. I guess she'd come to find me… The principal closed in on her. What was he planning to do? I yelled with every ounce of my strength for him to stop… but I was dead. I had no strength. Sachiko tried to run, but she had the stride of a seven year old. He caught her easily. And then, before my very eyes, he strangled the life out of her. What a cruel man… He rebuttoned my shirt, then took Sachiko to the basement and buried her. He'll probably say my death was an accident, and report her as missing. I'm not a bad person. I don't deserve this. There is no redemption for what he's done…**_ "

Yusei was listening intently as he tried to recover from the curse's attack. He was shocked about all this but, being focused on making sure he could continue, he didn't react. He just listened to Jack continue:

" _ **7/20/1953**_

 _ **It's just as I suspected. According to the official report, I slipped and fell… and nothing's been said to anyone about Sachiko yet. The other teachers and students are all mourning me. They're so kind. I'm in mourning too.**_

 _ **7/21/1953**_

 _ **There's a stranger sitting in my chair. The new nurse, no doubt. But no one's come to see her. She mustn't be very popular. I hate her.**_

 _ **7/26/1953**_

 _ **Little by little, I'm losing my mind. Bit by bit, I'm fading away. A dark will, not my own, has begun infiltrating my being. Make it stop…**_ "

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So… she was Sachiko's mom?" Akiza stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It's so awful," Luna said.

"No kidding. I really feel for her," Leo agreed.

"Wait, though. The article Keeo had showed up before and that we saw here said the murders began in 1973. But this is dating in 1953," Crow mentioned. "Sachiko shouldn't even be there."

"You're right, Crow," Jack agreed. "These are dated a full twenty years earlier. But what does that mean?"

They kept on reading the diary. The diary continued to speak about Yoshie Shinozaki's laments and regrets, and detailed her agony. Bound to the site of her demise, Yoshie drained out all possible topics. Filling the remained pages with short entries like: " _ **I'm so alone. So very alone…**_ ", " _ **I want to see Sachiko again. I want to see the children again**_ ", " _ **I will never forgive him for what he did**_ ", " _ **I'll kill them all**_ ", among other similar mournful or angry sentiments.

"I can't open it past this page," Jack stated. After a certain point, the pages became so blood-soaked that they were all sticking together in a mess of gloppy paper. Jack skipped passed the bloodied section, only allowing the last few entries in the book, all of which were dated around twenty years later.

" _ **7/12/1973**_

 _ **Sachi is my pride and joy. She'd do anything for me. She'd even kill lots of people to keep me company. She sends me so many children. I love them all.**_

 _ **7/15/1973**_

 _ **I have to make her stop. This won't make me happy. Sachiko, please stop.**_

 _ **7/16/1973**_

 _ **His family is just as guilty as he is. I'm going to curse the entire line, forever. I'll burn some sense right into their brains.**_

 _ **7/17/1973**_

 _ **How did this happen? Sachiko, who died alongside me twenty years ago, has a flesh-and-blood body once more. She kills children and sends her souls to me. But I don't want that! That won't make me happy! Sachiko… please, come see me! Talk with me!**_

 _ **7/20/1973**_

 _ **Sachiko killed six more. And when they die, it's like every trace of their existence is removed from history. It's 'spiriting away', in the truest sense of the term. But she's not capable of abducting and killing children on her own… She makes that man do the kidnapping for her. Sachiko… Please, stop…**_

 _ **7/23/1973**_

 _ **Sachi is no longer killing for my sake. Now she's just killing because she likes it. I don't know when this change happened… but it did. Living beings are such fickle, easily angered creatures. They killed us, after all. I can't forgive anyone who kills another human being. I'll kill them all. I'll kill them for what they've done. I'll show them no mercy.**_

 _ **7/24/1973**_

 _ **Kill more**_

 _ **7/25/1973**_

 _ **Kill more**_

 _ **8/15/1973**_

 _ **Bring me more**_

 _ **9/18/1973**_

 _ **Thanks to Sachi, I'm no longer alone. She sent me four more adorable little children today. Though one says she's going to have to leave for a bit.**_ "

Jack paused and everyone knew who Yoshie was speaking about. "Keeo…" Akiza muttered. "Just… keep reading, Jack."

"R-Right," he agreed and continued:

" _ **Sachi is my pride and joy. I don't think she even recognizes me anymore. But I still love her with all my heart.**_

 _ **11/18/1975**_

 _ **The school's been closed down. And the principal jumped off the roof. Serves him right. I think I'll sing with the children. Something fun and happy. What a pitiful way to die. Serves him right!**_

 _ **11/23/1975**_

 _ **Sachi's been wandering the halls. These empty halls… She kills anyone who enters. People who've heard rumors, or are just curious. She and I are both so desperately thirsty… But there's nothing we can do about it.**_ " After that part, the writing became too jumbled to read.

"Wow…" Luna muttered.

"So… Sachiko's been killing people and sending their souls to her mom," Crow stated.

"Eventually, I guess it just drove her mad," Jack responded.

"It seems like deep down, even her mom wants her to stop," Akiza stated.

"Yeah," Leo agreed.

Now that the pain had become endurable and he had recovered for the most part, Yusei said, "Not sure what we should do next. But if we're going to get through to Sachiko, then the principal is the key."

"There was a principal's office in the second wing," Leo stated.

"Then let's go," Crow responded. "Yusei, you okay to head out?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I should be."

"Alright, we need to hurry," Jack stated and they walked off.


	16. A Principal's Forbidden Shelter

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 15: A Principal's Forbidden Shelter

Leo showed them to the other wing and they were shocked when they reached the outdoor walkway. They immediately noticed the rain and temperature drop again.

"A whole other wing, huh?" Crow responded. "What happened again over here, Leo?"

"Uh…" Leo muttered nervously, "you'll probably see because we have to pass by him in order to get to the Principal's Office."

They turned as they heard a man scream. They saw a man in a brown suit fall off the roof and land on the floor. The twins yelped and hid behind the guys who were frozen in shock.

"What did we just see?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"The principal leaped off the roof of the building," Yusei stated. "I'm guessing that was the principal of Heavenly Host." The same sight occurred again and the twins turned away along with Akiza, not wanting to see it.

"Is it just…?" Jack trailed off.

"Yeah. I doubt he can ever find rest after what he did. So he's just reliving his death over and over," Yusei replied to the unfinished question.

"That's messed up!" Crow exclaimed.

"Then again, what is here that isn't?" Jack retorted.

Yusei noticed something and moved to a closer rail for a better look. "What's that?" he wondered.

Crow and Jack came up. "Looks like a key," Crow stated.

"Yeah, but a key to what?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to go get it," Yusei declared calmly.

"Don't, Yusei! You're still hurt and it's too dangerous!" Crow retorted.

"I'll be alright, Crow. I'll wait for my chance and then take it," Yusei reassured.

"A-Alright," Jack gave in. "But don't make me regret letting you do this."

"I won't," Yusei assured. He then climbed over the fence and got a bit closer to the landing spot. The principal fell and Yusei flinched before grabbing it. He then climbed back over the fence. He held it out. "It's a lot smaller than it looked."

"Is it to a desk or something?" Luna asked.

"Don't know," Yusei responded. "Let's just find the principal's office." They walked in and Yusei immediately flinched as the door closed.

"You alright, Yusei?" Jack asked alert.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I… just got a sudden headache from this place. That's all," he replied.

"I'm not sure if you should keep going, Yusei," Crow responded.

"I'll be fine," he reassured. "It's just a small headache. That's all."

"Alright," Crow agreed. "But if anything gets worse, we'll stop."

"And don't try to hide it either," Jack ordered and Yusei sighed in defeat.

"Let's go," Yusei responded. Leo led them into the next room and they immediately froze as they saw Kurosaki's body there.

"Yeah…" Leo responded laughing nervously. "He… had tried to warn me to leave but I was too caught up trying to find a way to save him. He wasn't like this when I first found him. Before, he just had a really big wound in his side. And then… Kizami came."

"It's fine, Leo," Yusei told him. "At least you tried."

"Let's… just try to get to the principal's office," Luna suggested turning her head away. "I don't want to stay here too long."

"Y-Yeah," Leo agreed and they followed him up several flights of stairs until they reached a room at the very top. "This is it."

"The door's locked," Jack stated yanking at it. "Think the key will work?"

"Maybe," Yusei agreed. He slid the key into the slot and it turned easily. The door opened. "Yep."

They walked into the room and immediately noticed its walls layered with protective charms.

A male voice began speaking, "I didn't mean for it to happen. It was just a temporary lapse in judgement. She's the one at fault. She clearly overreacted to the situation!" The voice then stopped.

"I'm… cold," Luna stated.

"Y-Yeah," Leo agreed.

"Look at all the charms here. There is definitely something off about this place," Akiza said.

"Well, he did suffer some sort of mental collapse before he died," Crow responded. "That's what I got from Yoshie's diary and what we've learned so far."

The voices began to speak again until they found something in the desk drawer. Yusei pulled it out. It was a small hemp bag that was totally slathered with blood.

"Yusei," Leo called.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yusei responded. "Don't look." He looked in and saw a human tongue sitting at the bottom, dried up and stiffened with age. Yusei gasped before he was taken into a vision of some sort.

 _-Vision-_

Yusei saw someone digging in a basement looking room. _'Is… that the principal?'_ he thought.

The man panted before saying, "Every night… Every single night, the same dream. I deeply regret what I did. I can't truly express how ashamed I am! But how much are you going to make me suffer for it?!" He then laughed maniacally. "Oh, I understand. I get it. You're not really dead! You're just pretending…" He laughed again before saying, "but think of the position you're putting me in! I can't allow you to tell another living soul what I did to you…" He pulled out a pair of scissors shocking the watching Yusei. "So I'm afraid I'm going to have to fix it so you can't say another word again." And then, to Yusei's horror, the principal cut off Sachiko's tongue from her dead body. He then began to stab Sachiko's corpse over and over, yelling, "You like that? You like that?! YOU LIKE THAT?!" He then stabbed her a few more times. "If I ever see you in my dreams again, I'll be back. I'll kill you as many times as it takes!" He then set the scissors down and reburied Sachiko.

 _-Vision Ended-_

"Yusei! Yusei!" his friends were calling. He then gasped as his heart raced.

"Are you okay?" Akiza asked. "You suddenly stopped talking and none of us could get anything out of you."

"I'm fine. I was… just watching some unpleasant memories unfold," Yusei replied.

"Huh?" Jack responded.

"In this bag… is Sachiko's tongue," Yusei informed.

"That's… horrible," Akiza responded. "Did he…?"

"He took it out after Sachiko had died," Yusei explained to the unasked question.

"That's low," Crow responded. "Even for an insane principal."

"I think… we should give this back to her. I'm sure she must be looking for it," Yusei stated.

"What?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Give it to Sachiko?!" Crow asked. "Are you nuts?!"

"Yusei's got a good idea. It's another thing to appease her with," Jack agreed.

"I have to agree too," Akiza said.

"Right," the others followed.

Yusei kept hold of it and looked curious as Luna walked over to a large gap in the wall. "Huh?" Luna muttered.

"What did you find?" Yusei asked as they walked over.

"I-Is this a secret passage?" Luna asked.

"There is a ladder," Crow said.

"I don't like it. It's got those charms of protection all of it," Akiza said.

"Yeah, but that means the principal was afraid of whatever's down here," Yusei responded. "We should check it out." He then slid down the ladder without another word.

"Yusei!" Akiza called after him but it was too late.

"I hate it when he does this," Crow muttered. "Come on."

They climbed down until they found themselves in an underground tunnel system. "I would've never expected this to be down here," Akiza said.

"Yusei, you ever do something like that again and I'll…!" Jack stopped, unable to continue with his frustration.

"Jack, calm down. If you get Yusei any negative emotions, who knows what'll it do with the curse," Crow separated.

"Besides, we need to be sticking together right now rather than fighting," Akiza added.

"Right," Jack agreed and Yusei sighed. It took everything he had to remain calm with Jack like that. He just didn't want another attack on him.

They walked down the first tunnel and it split off into two directions. One led to another door. They walked to it.

"I recognize this door," Crow said.

"So do I," Yusei agreed. "It's the basement access from the main building, the one with all the protective charms on it."

"Let's head up," Jack responded and they went the other way only to run into a hallway filled with rows of heads.

"What the…?!" Crow exclaimed.

"All these heads are just lined up like prizes," Akiza stated in horror. "And they don't look that old, either."

"What kind of monster would take the time to line them up so neatly?!" Jack exclaimed angry.

"I don't know. I don't want to meet them, though," Yusei replied.

"Let's… just get through this hall," Luna stated closing her eyes in fear.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed and they carefully walked through the rows of heads. Being shocked and horrified by the number of them.

Once they were out of the rows, they turned the corner only to be confronted with a man. They backed up from each other. The man held a camera in his hand as well.

He yelled in fear before saying, "W-Wait… People?"

"What?" Yusei replied.

"I, uh… um… Y-You…" he stammered.

Luna walked up and picked up another tape. "Here, you dropped this," she stated handing it over.

"T-Than…" he then stopped and screamed before running off. But he did take the tape from Luna before doing so.

"That was… weird," Crow responded.

"Come on, we should make our way through here as quickly as possible. Weird things seem to be normal down here," Yusei suggested. They found another pulley lever and Yusei pulled it. They noticed a gap became crossable across from them.

They crossed it and found yet another lever and once that was pulled, a bag was heard from the other side of the hall.

"What did that do?" Leo asked.

"Not sure," Yusei answered. "Maybe another passageway?"

"Let's go find out," Jack responded.

They followed the hallway down and saw it split into two more directions. The one heading south had a passageway opened and the other did not. They walked down a found another lever. Crow yanked it this time and Leo looked as the other gap was filled.

"What's with all these levers?" Crow wondered as they did another which led to another room. It was filled with boxes that were lined up neatly. "Do I want to know what each box has in it?"

"I don't think any of us do," Jack replied.

They walked through the boxes and reached another hallway that hit a dead end except with a room to the side. They walked in and saw its horror.

There was buckets filled with meat of some kind and blood. There was a blood stained wooden table in the center of the room. In the far left corner was a cabinet big enough to fit a human body. Across from that was a table with other blood covered items.

"W-What is this room?" Crow asked. "What was it used for?"

"I don't know," Yusei responded.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching. "Everyone, under the table!" Jack ordered.

"Won't we be found right away?" Luna asked.

"There's no other place, Luna," Yusei responded. "Just get under there right now." They all followed and hid under the table.

Fast moving footsteps first came up. _'It's the man from before…'_ Yusei thought. The man yelled out before hiding in the cabinet. Then heavier feet walked in and Yoshikazu stopped in front of the table, muttering incoherent words.

Yoshikazu then suddenly ran to the cabinet and grabbed the man from before. Luna whimpered and Yusei and Jack hid their eyes as Yoshikazu dropped the man dead on the ground. Yoshikazu then left.

"I think he's gone," Yusei stated after a few minutes. "Are you guys alright?" he asked as they got up.

"Yeah," they answered.

"If anything's down here, I am almost sure Sachiko is," Yusei stated.

"No kidding," Jack agreed. "Let's find her. Then we can appease her." Yusei nodded. They walked out and noticed a blood trail leading down the hall.

"Wait, wasn't this a dead end before?" Leo asked.

Akiza nodded. "It was," she answered.

"Let's go," Yusei said.


	17. Sachiko's Humanity

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 16: Sachiko's Humanity

They decided to follow the blood trail but it wasn't very long before it stopped. It had stopped at a t-section between the tunnels again making it hard to think which one goes where.

"Where did the trail go?" Crow wondered. "It just… stops."

"I don't know," Yusei answered.

"Well, which was do we go now?" Akiza asked.

"I say we go left," Jack stated. "Just to see what's down there."

"Alright," Yusei agreed. They through the tunnels until they reached a small area where the tunnel had been indented into the wall a bit. It was then that Yusei's arm hurt again and he fell to one knee while gripping his cursed are tight.

Crow hurried up along with everyone else. They were all worried and Yusei pulled down the shoulder of his shirt a bit. They were immediately frightened to see the mark was few mere inches from where his heart is.

"He won't last much longer," Crow said. "We need to hurry." Yusei began to pant a bit after the pain was beginning to diminish and relax a bit. "Able to keep moving, Yusei?"

"Y-Yeah," he answered slowly standing up again.

"Let's go," Jack stated and they followed him to a large foyer like area with a door on the far left across from them.

"Yusei," called Keeo as she appeared.

"Keeo!" Luna exclaimed.

"Do you still have control over your own will?" Crow asked.

"Yusei… fight it. Don't… give in," Keeo stated not answering the question.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"The darkening and the curse are beginning to affect you," Keeo said. "You're beginning to give into it, not on purpose but you are. There is still time to stop it and survive, but you must hurry." Everyone was shocked and worried by the news but stayed silent. "She's here. Just beyond the next room. Whether you not you'll be able to return to your own world… depends entirely on her. Go. Quickly."

"Is it even possible to appease Sachiko?" Jack asked.

"It should be. Make certain you're ready… Ready to fight," Keeo replied.

"We came back here to save Yusei and free Sachiko. We've come way too far to back out now," Crow said. "I'm in this for the rest of my time."

"You know how I feel," Yusei responded.

"Yeah," everyone else followed.

"Keeo," Luna called shyly. "What would happen… if someone died here?"

"You would feel the pain of your death forever," she answered. "Just remember, the way out lies with Sachiko. You must find a way to get through to her. To touch her heart…" She then vanished.

"Let's go," Yusei said and they walked through the door.

They walked into a small room and when they turned to another door continuing onto the next one, they immediately stepped back in shock. There was a rotting corpse hanging from the ceiling.

"I-Is that…?" Akiza trailed off.

"It's Yoshikazu Yanagihori," Jack answered.

"Let's… just keep moving," Yusei suggested and they walked passed the corpse, trying not to look at the horrifying remains.

They entered a dark room and Yusei immediately felt the headache form again, but this time it was worse than before.

"Yusei?" Luna called noticing his distress.

"Just a headache again," he responded.

Creaking was heard along with a digging sound through the room. They were all worried. The room shook for a moment before getting brighter and they saw Sachiko's corpse lying in a hole. They also noticed their four spirit friends sitting in the corners of the room with their faces down. They gasped at the sight of Sachiko.

"I-Is that Sachiko?" Yusei asked.

A red ball of light appeared over the corpse. "Stay away! Don't come any closer! Don't look at me!" Sachiko ordered.

"Sachiko? Sachiko, please, listen! We…" Crow tried but Sachiko cut him off.

"Leave!" Sachiko ordered.

"Please, Sachiko, we don't want to hurt you," Akiza tried.

"Leave now or I'll kill you!" she yelled angrily. Yusei noticed Keeo look up a bit worried before turning her head back down. "I can certainly kill one of you the easiest."

The earth began to shake again and Leo commented nervously, "We're not getting through to her…" Sachiko's deadly spirit appeared and they immediately found themselves froze.

"I can't move," Luna stated frightened.

"My ears…" Akiza whimpered. "My ears…"

"Akiza!" Yusei called worried.

Suddenly, Sachiko went up to Luna before hitting her with such force that she fell to the ground and shouted in pain.

"Huh?" Crow responded.

"Luna!" Akiza followed.

"Luna!" Yusei called worried. _'I can't even turn my body to look at her. Please, Luna. Stay alive,'_ he thought wanting more than anything to help his friend. Sachiko then hit Luna again and she cried out in pain. "Luna!" There was the sound of another hit and Luna cried out again, and it was obvious the pain was increasing for Luna.

"Sachiko, leave her alone!" Crow ordered.

"Yusei! Get on with it! Quickly!" Akiza ordered.

He noticed a more peaceful, normal girl looking Sachiko standing in front of them with a yellow dress on. "A-Alright," Yusei agreed nervous. He found himself be able to move his body again for the most part and he pulled out the tongue bag. "Sachiko! This is yours! It's a part of your body that was taken from you! Open your eyes!"

"Mommy… you promised…" Sachiko stated in a calm daze.

"Your mom's been suffering just as much as you have, Sachiko! The things you're doing aren't making her happy at all," Yusei responded. He then offered the black cat plushy.

"Who…?" Sachiko muttered. "Where's my mommy? Where am I?" She then began to call out before disappearing.

"Come on, we need to do the charm backwards and get out of here," Crow ordered. They then began to surround Sachiko's corpse.

"Sachiko, please hear us," Akiza called. "We want Yusei to be free of your curse and to go home. That's what charms really are. They represent our regards for other people, right?"

"We know you and your mom suffered horrible fates…" Crow stated. "But we want to free you from that suffering."

Yusei and the others began to chant again, each one saying one line before Yusei added one more for Sachiko. A bright light lit the area before it dimmed to show that Sachiko and her body remained were gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Yusei asked. "Luna, are you alright?"

Akiza looked at Luna's head wound and said, "It's okay. It's nothing too serious. It seems it isn't bleeding anymore too and we can get it looked at later."

"We… did it," Luna responded.

"Yusei, is that mark still on you?" Crow asked. Yusei took off his glove and pulled his arm out of his jacket. The mark was completely gone. The only sign it was there was a scar that ran up his arm, almost looking like it had been in a fire. "Yes! It's gone!"

"Thank, God," Jack responded.

Keeo then appeared in front of them. "Keeo!" Yusei called in shock.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "Now… is your only chance to escape. The veil between your world and this school is at its thinnest. You need to hurry and get outside the building for the gate closes. Once it closes, this nexus will return to the way it was. You'll have lost your chance to get out."

"Is… there really no way to save you?" Leo asked.

"We are a part of these spaces, Leo," Keeo replied. "None of us, besides Sachiko, can be saved. Right now, I'm free… but it's not going to last. Soon, I'll continue to shape this space with Yuki and the others. Just like we always have. Only… this time, I'll be here forever."

"Keeo…" Yusei muttered.

"This school has already begun creating a new Sachiko," the young spirit said. She began to cry a bit. "Please… go. Get out of here while you still can." The building began to shake again and Keeo vanished.

"Come on!" Akiza called. "Let's get out of here!"

They ran through the halls until they reached the main building's basement entrance door. It was unlocked and they ran through it. A sound of a grandfather clock pierced the air confusing and worrying the group. They then ran into the outdoor walkway hurriedly.

"We need to get over the fence," Crow stated.

The group quickly climbed over it before a bright like too their vision.


	18. Back Home

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Chapter 17: Back Home

"Ugh…" Yusei groaned and sat up. He looked around a bit and saw a dimly lit garage. _'We're… back?'_ he thought. He looked at his arm again. The scar was still there, but it was no longer purple and cursed. Just a normal scar that seemed like his arm, hands, and half his chest had been put into an inferno of flames. As he looked at how far the mark had gotten, he thought, _'I was so close to not making it.'_ At that point, it was only a couple centimeters from where his heart was. _'Thank you, Keeo…'_

He looked to see everyone else in the room and waking up. They all slowly sat up and looked around. Jack stood up and looked around.

"Whoa… are we really back?" he asked.

"We're back," Yusei responded. _'And I'll have a permanent reminder of that place on my arm,'_ he added mentally.

"That curse really off of you, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," he answered and said as he showed them the scar, "But I'll be having a permanent reminder of that place."

"I'm… sure it'll be fine," Akiza responded.

"We… never got a chance to thank Keeo," Luna commented. They looked at her. "Without her bringing us back there and helping us… Yusei… probably wouldn't be here."

Crow and the others looked down in sadness. "True," he agreed.

"But, I'm sure she knows how we feel," Jack tried. "Even for a child spirit, she knew us and I think that's all she needed as a repayment."

"Actually, I think getting us to safety was her version of repayment," Crow responded.

"Yeah, it was her last wish for us," Yusei agreed. "At least we were able to fulfill it and not worry her anymore."

"Yeah," Akiza agreed.

"But even with that first Sachiko appeased," Jack said, "there's another one there. And she's killing more innocent people every day."

"I think the curse that school is in won't stop. No matter how many Sachikos someone would appease, it'll make another one," Akiza responded. "The best we can do is find a way to fix that blog and make it so the right directions are on it. Then less people will be taken into that place."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed.

They went to the computer and Yusei went looking for the blog. "The girl's name was Naho, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Crow answered. "If I got the information right, she was the one who put the Sachiko charm on a blog."

Yusei found a blog which was connected right to Naho. He looked around her website until he found the Sachiko charm's information. As Keeo told them, the instructions put onto it were wrong and it was obviously intentional.

"Why would anyone put something like this on their blog and knew what would happen if it was wrong?" Jack asked.

"My friend had always told me about Naho as she was a big fan," Akiza replied. "Naho had a mentor, Kou Kibiki."

"You mean the one she killed?!" Crow exclaimed. Akiza nodded. "Was she trying to get a better research study for her mentor or something?"

"I'm not sure," Yusei replied before hacking into the website, careful to avoid anything that would cause them to be located. Besides, Naho was dead and there was no way she would be able to report it if she had to.

Yusei worked for a bit until he was in and then edited the information based on Keeo's instructions. The process was slow and the others were worried it wouldn't work for a while. But once Yusei had made the adjustments and saved the corrections to the blog, it was fixed and they were more than relieved.

A knocked came at the door and Yusei shut down the computer after exiting off the blog and deleting his history for safe measure. They looked as Mina and Trudge walked in.

"Hey guys," Yusei greeted. He knew he still had put his jacket on again as he had unintentionally forgotten to with all the work on Naho's blog. Unfortunately, he also knew that Mina and Trudge would see his scar then.

"Hey, we were wondering what happened to you guys," Trudge greeted. "We couldn't get ahold of you and no one knew where you went."

"Why were you looking for us?" Jack asked.

"Dexter and Luna and Leo's friends were looking for the twins. They didn't show up for school and they weren't their house. We told them we would find you guys," Mina explained.

"Were we really there that long?" Luna asked.

"That place's times were all over the place," Yusei responded. "I don't think there was a way to tell exactly long we were in there, Luna."

"What're you talking about?" Trudge asked.

"A seriously complicated, dangerous, and insane adventure that we accidently got ourselves into and had to finish," Crow answered. "Leo and Luna were kind of forced to tag along by Keeo."

"Who's Keeo?" Mina asked.

"Uh…" Leo paused. "That's really complicated."

"Is it worse than the Dark Signers and the Ghost?" Trudge asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Akiza replied.

"What happened?" Mina asked.

"We just fixed the problem. Hopefully it stops it from happening anymore," Yusei replied.

"A friend had told me about a charm she found on a blog and suggested we do it," Akiza explained. "We did it and Keeo stayed to the side. The way the blog said was purposely put as wrong and so we were taken into a nexus of a lot of spaces."

"Uh… what now?" Trudge asked.

"We told you it's complicated," Leo stated.

"So who's Keeo?" Mina asked.

"At first we thought she was a survivor of an abducting and murder incident. In reality, she was already dead and part of Heavenly Host Elementary School," Yusei explained.

"Are you saying she was a spirit?" Mina asked.

"Pretty much," Crow answered. "When we were brought there, she tried to help us at the same time almost killing us. Nearly killed Yusei, though she didn't mean to. She was trying to get us away from a seven year old child murderer."

"And what happened to Yusei?" Trudge asked.

"She had touched me and placed the curse that had been attached to her on me," Yusei answered. "After we freed her a bit along with the rest of her friends, she brought us back. But then, in order to make sure I survived, she had to bring us back to Heavenly Host so we could appease Sachiko. The seven year old murderer."

"Whoa, whoa, a seven year old murderer?" Trudge questioned.

"She killed Keeo and her friends in horrific ways," Crow replied. "First Ryou who was stabbed in the gut a ton and his internal organs were pull out. Did I mention they were all bound and blindfolded? Anyway, he then cut out Ryou's tongue. He then moved to Tokiko which she killed by slowly cutting her head into two pieces and cut out her tongue." Mina and Trudge flinched at that. "She then stabbed Yuki in the eyes until it was nothing but goo and cut her tongue out. Then it came to Keeo. Cut both her legs off with a pair of scissors and then pulled her left eye out. Then cut out her tongue."

"We had to free them by giving them back their tongues," Akiza added. "We had to also give back Keeo's eye to her."

"That is horrific," Trudge responded. "And you went to the place of the murder?"

"Yep," Jack answered. "Not on purpose and we're probably all scarred from it but yep."

"Were you able to get the curse off of Yusei?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, but it left this," Yusei answered and showed his scar in a slightly sad manner. Mina and Trudge flinched back at the sight of it. "I'll be stuck with this thing forever." He then slid his jacket back on.

"And you fixed the instructions?" Trudge asked.

"As soon as we got back," Leo answered.

"If we didn't, more and more people would be taken in. That's if it wasn't spread around to other websites," Luna added.

"We'll check over the net for you guys," Trudge responded. "What's the charm's name?"

"Sachiko Ever After," Akiza answered.

"We'll let Dexter and the others know what happened to you two so they know you guys are safe," Mina responded.

"Don't go into full detail please," Luna asked.

"Right," Trudge agreed. "We should better head over and tell them so we can figure out that charm." He looked at Yusei. "What's the correct directions?"

"It's pretty much the same thing but you have to add one extra chant for Sachiko," he said. You can look on a person called Naho Saenoki's blog for the correct way. It's where we just fixed it."

"Alright, see ya guys," Mina stated and they walked out.

"Yusei, will you be okay?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "It'll just be a while before I can get used to seeing the scar every time I have my jacket off."

"I can see that," Crow answered. "For now, let's just focus on getting ready for the tournament again. We're all safe and that's what matters."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed followed by the others. They then began to get ready for the upcoming tournament.


	19. Epilogue: Never Ending Hope

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EVERY BIT OF CORPSE PARTY AND YU GI OH 5DS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

Epilogue: Never Ending Hope

The tournament had begun and Yusei and the guys were well into it. Nearing the semi-finals and they had recognized their opponents. Right now, Yusei was standing out at the overlook, thinking things over. He still wasn't used to his scar.

Yusei took off his jacket and looked at it.

"Hm? Seems we meet here once again," came a familiar voice. Yusei turned to see Halldor standing there with his teammates. "The only two missing are your teammates. Where are they?"

"Checking on the twins," he answered. "They've been pretty busy lately." He then turned back to the city below.

"Hmm," Halldor responded walking up. "Something is different about you, Yusei." Yusei looked at him. "I can tell with my eye that you have a bit of darkness that is within you. I did not see it before."

"What's that?" Dragan asked looking at the scar.

Halldor and Broder then noticed it too. Yusei put his jacket back on saying, "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing, Yusei," Broder responded.

"Quite a scar, Yusei," Halldor stated. "Is it the cause of the darkness that seems to dwell in your heart?"

"You could say that," he answered. "It's complicated. Only my friends know about it because they were there."

"I see," Halldor responded. "A fire, perhaps?"

"No," Yusei answered. "Something more scarring than anyone should know."

"Well, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it," Broder stated. "Let's leave it alone for now."

"Alright," Halldor agreed. "Well, Yusei, we will meet on the battle ground of the tournament. There, we will decide who truly has the brightest of hearts." They then drove off.

Yusei looked at his covered, scarred arm. _'I need to figure out how to move passed that time. The others were able to. So why can't I?'_

Yusei then heard a familiar voice call through the air, but it was her child's, _"Don't worry, Yusei. You'll find a way."_ He turned to see Keeo as a spirit standing behind him. _"Just keep your hopes up. Rely on your friends like you told me to do when we first met, remember?"_

"Keeo, I…" he trailed off unsure. "How are you here?"

" _I was able to separate myself from Heavenly Host to help you. But I'll have to go back very soon, or she'll find me,"_ Keeo replied. _"Yusei, I know you. Don't worry about me and focus on what's in front of you."_ She gave him a small smile. _"Because that's what you do best."_

"But Keeo, I… I can't forget what I saw there," Yusei responded.

" _And I can't forget how I died and what it felt like. I'm free again for now. But as soon as I'm back at Heavenly Host, I'll be killing again,"_ she stated. _"Don't worry about me or Heavenly Host, Yusei. You're free and safe, that's all that matters. And because of you, no one is coming in anymore. Rarely anyone ever comes and I have to thank you for that. You're saving hundreds of lives, Yusei. You and your friends. And because of you and the way the killing is ending, the curse is breaking down."_

"What does that mean for you?" Yusei asked.

" _It means we'll all be free soon,"_ Keeo answered giving Yusei a small, happy smile. _"And it's all because of you and your friends."_ She stiffened a bit. _"I have to go, Yusei."_

"But…" Yusei stopped. "Will I ever see you again?"

Keeo shook her head. _"I… don't think so,"_ she answered. _"But… I hope you can let go. Your friends are there for you and they'll help you. Yusei, don't worry about us. We'll be free and happy soon."_

"Will you still be forgot in history?" Yusei asked.

" _I… don't know,"_ Keeo answered. _"Goodbye, Yusei. Don't worry about us or Heavenly Host, okay? Try for me, okay?"_

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll try." Keeo gave him a small smile before she disappeared. "Goodbye, Keeo." His hand formed in to a fist. "I'll never forget you and what you've done for us."

. . .

Keeo sighed as she arrived back in Heavenly Host. Her last clear thought being:

' _Yusei… Keep hoping for me…'_

 _ **Never Ending- Fin-**_

 _ **. . . .**_

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this and I hoped you liked it. It is one of my shorter stories and, if you've seen any of my others, you know I've written longer. But anyway, make sure you let me know what you think either through reviewing or PMs. Well, I'll see you in my other stories if you read them!**

 **-bricann.**


End file.
